La Musica
by CharmedHottieDG
Summary: estamos en el año 2012, Jade Hammond es una chica de unos 22 años, ella viene de Kansas, Estados Unidos, va a Francia, y va a la Ópera Garnier, ella ama cantar, le gustan mucho las operas, y los musicales, ella se topa con el fantasma de la opera, el la oyo cantar y se enamoro de su voz y de ella despues, una historia llena de amor y de misterio
1. La Llegada A La Ópera Garnier

estamos en el año 2012, Jade Hammond es una chica de unos 22 años, ella viene de Kansas, Estados Unidos, va a Francia, y va a la Ópera Garnier, ella ama cantar, le gustan mucho las operas, y los musicales, ella se topa con el fantasma de la opera, el la oyo cantar y se enamoro de su voz y de ella despues, una historia llena de amor y de misterio, Jade es una chica introvertida, amable, curiosa, dulce, cariñosa, co nsentimientos nobles

Habia una chica en un aeropuerto De Francia, de piel blanca palida, con los ojos castaños y el cabello negro, de 1.56 de estatura, no es muy alta, es bonita, estaba en la fila de espera para ir en un Taxi, ella estaba escuchando musica en su Ipod, ella era la decima en la fila, ella no es muy paciente, peeo debe aguantarse, vio su reloj y eran las 2 PM, suspiro de aburrimiento, habian muchas personas en esa fila, pero menos mal que ella no esta de ultima, al fin ella se monto en un taxi

-Señor me podria llevar a la opera garnier- Jade le pide amablemente al taxista

-Si- el le responde seriamente

Ella se sento en el puesto de atras, el señor arranco el taxi, ella apago su Ipod, y se quito los auriculares, y lo guardo, y apoyo su cabeza en la ventana del automovil, y vio todo el lugar, era genial, ela ahora a conocido una parte de francia, ella sonrio al ver a la Opera Garnier, estaba nerviosa, ahora estara cantando en esa opera, su sueño se hizo realidad

-Ya llegamos Señorita- El Taxista le avisa a Jade

-Que bien y cuando le debo pagar, señor- Jade le pregunta timidamente al señor

-Son 12 euros- El señor el responde secamente

-Tengan- Dice Jade

El Taxista sale y le abre el maletero a Jade, ella recoge su maleta, y va en direccion hacia la entrada de la Opera Garnier, ella esta temblando de los nervios y de la emocion, Jade siempre a sido la chica rara, que dicen que ella es bruja, pero no lo es

-Una Estadounidense, lo que faltaba- lo dijo una chica de ojos verdes y tez bronceada, pelirroja mas alta que Jade, y lo dijo con un tono de odio

Jade estaba enfrente de ella, Jade paso adentro sin darse cuenta que esa chica estaba hay, debe hacer su audicion para entrar en esta Opera, Jade tiene una Voz hermosa, pero ella tiene un panico escenico, pero no tan grave, se alisto para ir a la Audicion

-Jade Hammond es tu turno- La señora Giry le dijo a Jade

Ella paso hacia el escenario, estaba respirando agitadamente, pero se calmo, estaba muy nerviosa, ahora debe dejar atras el panico escenico

_En Mis venas:_

_Nada sale como está previsto  
Todo se rompe  
La gente dice adiós  
En su propia manera especial_

_Todo lo que usted confía en  
Y todo lo que puede fingir  
Te dejará en la mañana  
Venga a ver ustedes en el día_

_Oh, estás en mis venas  
Y yo no te puedo sacar.  
Oh, eres todo lo que el sabor,  
Por la noche dentro de mi boca.  
Oh, que huir,  
Porque yo no soy lo que has encontrado.  
Oh, estás en mis venas  
Y yo no te puedo sacar._

_Todo va a cambiar,  
Nada permanece igual,  
Nadie es perfecto,  
Oh, pero todo el mundo tiene la culpa.  
Todo lo que usted confía en,  
Y todo lo que usted puede ahorrar  
Te dejará en la mañana,  
Venga a ver ustedes en el día._

Oh, estás en mis venas  
Y yo no te puedo sacar.  
Oh, eres todo lo que el sabor,  
Por la noche dentro de mi boca.  
Oh, que huir,  
Porque yo no soy lo que has encontrado.  
Oh, estás en mis venas  
Y yo no te puedo sacar.

No, yo no te puedo sacar.  
No, yo no te puedo sacar.  
No, yo no te puedo sacar.  
No, yo no te puedo sacar.

Todo está oscuro,  
Es más que usted puede tomar  
Pero echar un vistazo a la luz del sol.  
Luminoso, brillando en su cara.  
Tu rostro, oh tú cara.

Oh, estás en mis venas  
Y yo no te puedo sacar.  
Oh, eres todo lo que el sabor,  
Por la noche dentro de mi boca.  
Oh, que huir,  
Porque yo no soy lo que has encontrado.  
Oh, estás en mis venas  
Y yo no te puedo sacar.

__Todos aplauden, y Erik estaba oculto oyendo a Jade, y se enamoro de ella, ella se sintio aliviada, ella fue directo a los camerinos, Jade estaba sudada, y seco su sudor con un paño

-Oye nueva como te llamas- Una chica rubia le pregunta con un tono amable

-Jade Hammond y tu- Jade le responde y pregunta como se llama

-Yo Soy Lydia Dousollier y es verdad que vienes de los Estados Unidos - la chica se presento como Lydia Dousollier, y pregunta

-Si vengo de Kansas, diran que huelo a granjera- Jade responde con una sonrisa

-Ah, podemos ser amigas- Lydia responde y quiere ser amiga

-Claro Lyd, te puedo llamar asi- Jade afirma

-Claro Jade- ella le responde amablemente

-Lydia te toca- Madame Giry dice apresuradamente

_Decode_

_Como puedo decidir lo que esta bien cuando tu nublas mi mente  
No puedo ganar tu batalla perdida todo el tiempo  
Como podre nunca tener lo que es mio cuando tu siempre estas tomando partido.  
Pero tu no te vas a llevar mi orgullo , no, no esta vez.  
No esta vez..._

_Como hemos llegado aqui  
Cuando solia conocerte tan bien  
Pero como hemos llegado aqui  
Creo que lo se_

_La verdad se esconde en tus ojos y esta colgando de tu lengua  
Empezando a hervir en mi sangre pero tu crees que no puedo ver  
la clase de hombre que eres , si es que en realidad eres un hombre.  
Bueno , encontrare la forma de saber esto por mi misma._

Estoy gritando que te amo tanto  
mis pensamientos no puedes descifrar.

Has visto lo que hemos hecho  
Vamos a hacer unos tontos de nosotros mismos  
Has visto lo que hemos hecho  
Vamos a hacer unos tontos de nosotros mismos

Hay algo que he visto en ti  
Puede que me mate  
Quiero que sea verdad.

__Lydia entro en los camerinos y vio a la chcia Pelirroja

-Hola Lydia, tu voz sono un poco desafinada- La tal chica dice con un tono burlon

-Hola Rose, y deberias cantar, te toca y cante bien- Lydia le responde con un tono de odio

-Vamos Rose te toca a ti, no nos hagas esperar por ti otra vez- Madame Giry interrupe y se lleva a Rose por el brazo, se la llevo jalada, ya que Rose siempre es la que hace esparar a las personas

_Demasiado Genial  
_

_Soy demasiado genial para mi vestido  
Estos matices no abandonan mi cabeza  
Todo lo que tú dices es tan irrelevante  
Tú sigues y yo dirijo  
Tú quieres ser como yo  
Pero solo eres una "quiero ser"  
Ámalo u ódialo_

_No puedo dejar de ser como soy  
Espero que no lo malinterpretes_

Pero soy demasiado genial, demasiado genial  
Si soy demasiado genial para conocerte  
No te lo tomes personal  
No te pongas emocional  
Tú sabes que es la verdad  
Soy demasiado genial para ti  
Crees que eres ardiente pero lo siento, no eres  
Exactamente quien crees que eres  
Puedo decirte lo que no tienes  
Pero cuando caminamos en la habitación  
Soy demasiado genial para ti

Tienes suerte de que sea tan agradable  
Incluso estoy sorprendida  
De que todavía esté permitido que estés en mi grupo  
Te mostrare como se hace  
Si quieres ser alguien  
Solo mírame y aprenderás algo

Yo, yo y yo estamos de acuerdo  
En que nunca estarás a mi nivel

Porque soy demasiado genial, demasiado genial  
Si soy demasiado genial para conocerte  
No te lo tomes personal  
No te pongas emocional  
Tú sabes que es la verdad  
Soy demasiado genial para ti  
Crees que eres ardiente pero lo siento, no eres  
Exactamente quien crees que eres  
Puedo decirte lo que no tienes  
Pero cuando caminamos en la habitación  
Soy demasiado genial para ti

Tú ves que algunos nacemos con belleza, inteligencia y talento  
Y yo lo tengo todo  
Mientras que otros tienen que intentarlo toda su vida  
Y aun no reciben la llamada  
Ésa es la diferencia entre tú y yo  
Obviamente  
Yo soy natural  
Soy el verdadero negocio

No puedo dejar de ser como soy  
Espero que no lo malinterpretes

Pero soy demasiado genial, demasiado genial  
Si soy demasiado genial para conocerte  
No te lo tomes personal  
No te pongas emocional  
Tú sabes que es la verdad  
Soy demasiado genial para ti

Demasiado genial, demasiado genial  
Si demasiado genial para conocerte  
No te lo tomes personal  
No te pongas emocional  
Tú sabes que es la verdad  
Soy demasiado genial para ti

__-Siempre es lo mismo- Madame Giry dice cansada

Todas las chicas esperaron a ver los resultados, quien entra y quien no, Jade estaba nerviosa, ella tenia miedo, entrara o no entrara, estaba toda nerviosa y temblaba, ella intentaba que nadie viera su nerviosismo, estaba al borde del panico

-La Lista de los Resultados- Dice una señora de pelo castaño

Jade leyo la lista, y estaba en ella, Jade solto un suspiro de Alivio, y cerro los ojos, Lydia tambien logro entrar, Jade y Lydia se abrazaron, Rose empujo a Jade para poder pasar, y Jade se cayo, y Lydia la ayudo a levantarse, y dirigio una mriada de odio a Rose, Rose entro, y sonrio parecia un gato, por su sonrisa felina

-Jade no se si quedan habitaciones para ti- Rose dice fingiendo un todo de pena

-Jade, tengo lista su habitacion, ven y sigueme- Mademe Giry le dice a Jade sobre una habitacion que quedo libre, y hizo un gesto amable y que la siguiera

Jade estaba junto a la Madame Giry, y Jade estaba mas tranquila, no se sentia nerviosa para nada, y fueron a una habitacion hermosa, y vio un espejo

-Esta, cuentan las historias, que le pertenecia a Christine Daaé, y mi bisabuela eral la Madame Giry, si quieres te pongo otra- La señora comento sobre la historia

-Ah, bueno, tranquila me quedo con ella- Jade dice timidamente

-Bien- Madame Giry dijo y salio de la habitacion

Jade se preparo para dormir, se baño y se puso su pijama, prendio su Ipod y comenzo a escuchar Musica, y se quedo dormida, pero ella se desperto, ella apago su Ipod y se volvio a dormir


	2. El Fantasma

estamos en el año 2012, Jade Hammond es una chica de unos 22 años, ella viene de Kansas, Estados Unidos, va a Francia, y va a la Ópera Garnier, ella ama cantar, le gustan mucho las operas, y los musicales, ella se topa con el fantasma de la opera, el la oyo cantar y se enamoro de su voz y de ella despues, una historia llena de amor y de misterio

Jade seguia durmiendo, pero se desperto, porque oyo un ruido, era Lydia tocandole la puerta, Jade se salio de su cama, y abrio la puerta

-Jade, tengo una idea genial amiga- Lydia dice riendose y entro a la habitacion y se sento en una silla del tocador y esperando que Jade hablara

-Cual genial idea tienes Lydia y a las 12 AM, estas loca- Jade dice asustada y timidamente

-dicen que en tu habitacion, era la de Christine, y atras de este espejo hay una pasadiso secreto eso dicen, veamos si es verdad Jade- Lydia dice con un tono chistoso, y señalo al espejo

-En serio, yo no lo hare, no cuentes conmigo, te equivocas de chica- Jade dice negativamente

-Vamos Jade, no seas miedosa, no va a pasar nada, vamos Amiga- Lydia intenta convencerla para que Jade acepte

-Esta bien iremos las dos, es verdad no nos pasara nada- Jade accede a lo que pide su amiga, ella la convencio

Jade y Lydia movieron el espejo, y vieron un hueco en la pared, agarraron dos linternas, Lydia entro primero, Jade estaba asustada y nerviosa, pero entro, Jade estaba asustada, todo era oscuro, prendieron sus linternas, el lugar era aterrado

-hay escaleras de caracol y laberintos- Lydia confirma

-Me voy de aqui- Jade dice con tono de miedo, y su cara demostraba miedo

-No te vas- Lydia dice

Jade siguio a Lydia y pasaron por lugares feos, Jade estaba al borde del desmayo, tenia miedo, olia raro, Lydia no sentia efecto alguno, se mantenia si miedo, tranquila y sin desmayarse, Jade estaba detras de ella, pero Lydia desaparecio ante los ojos de Jade, y la Linterna de Jade se apago, se le agotaron las baterias, ella caminaba sin ver, tenia que tocar las paredes para no caerse, despues recordo que tenia su telefono consigo, estaba buscando a su amiga, Jade estaba sola ahora, ella comenzo a tener mucho miedo, y estaba alumbrando el lugar, y vio una sombra se movia rapidamente, la luz de su celular no alumbra todo

-Lydia eres tu y porque correr amiga- Jade pregunta asustada e inquieta

No respondio, Jade supo que no era ella, Jade siguio a la sombra, ya no tenia miedo, y vio a un hombre, era el fantasma de la Opera, Jade se quedo sin aliento y se quedo inmovil, el la miro y se acero a ella, y sintio como algo la jalara por el brazo, y era Lydia, Jade se asusto, ella penso que era otra cosa, el fantasma desaparecio

-Estas bien- Lydia pregunta

-Si y donde estabas tu- Responde agitadamente y le pregunta acerca de su paradero

-Ah bien, se me olvido mi celular, porque se agotaron las baterias de la linterna- Dice Lydia

-Ire a mi habitacion- Jade dice asustada

-Algo paso, que viste- Lydia le dice con un tono de preocupacion

-Nada, solo ratones- Jade responde diciendo una mentira, es la primera vez que dice una mentira

Jade y Lydia salieron de ese lugar, Jade salio corriendo, y se metio en su cama, e intento dormirse, ella se quedo dormida, El Fantasma entro, Jade olvido mover de nuevo el espejo, Jade no sintio nada, pero se desperto abrutamente, y lo vio, ella estaba paralizada, viendole la mascara que tenia puesta

-Quien eres tu- Jade pregunta asustada e insegura

-Erik- el le dice

Jade se quedo sin hablar, el la miro, con una mirada profunda, y Jade no podia desviar la mirada hacia otro lado, y se fue, Jade se paro rapido y movio el espejo en su lugar, Jade estaba asustada, y nerviosa, se movio a dormir, amanece y ella baja a desayunar

-Jade Hola, como dormiste- Lydia la saluda y pregunta por ella

-Hola Lyd, bien- Responde

Ellas se sentaron en la mesa, y se sirvieron comida, y Rose aparece con una sonrisa falsa, y se sento junto a ellas, Jade la miro con indiferencia

-Hola coristas- Rose dice con un tono de burla y amargura, y miro a las dos chicas con odio

-Hola y si lo somos, pero seremos mejores que tu, Rose, y si vienes a molestar ve a otra mesa por favor- Jade le responde afirmativamente y le dice las cosas en la cara y dejo a Rose estupefacta, Jade se sintio culpable

-Retractate y yo cantare esta noche- Rose dice enfurecida

-Me retracto y que bueno pelirroja- Jade dice asustada y bajo la mirada

Rose se fue a otro lugar, Jade empezo a comer, Jade seguia pensando en la mirada, y en Erik, ella estaba pensando en el y Lydia le chasqueo los dedos en frente y Jade desperto

-Que Pasa Jade, en que estabas pensando- Lydia le dice y pregunta en que estaba pensando

-Bueno, no me nada, lo que pasa es que me quede en blanco- Jade dijo eso

Y entonces aparece un chico muy guapo, de 1.90, rubio con los ojos azules, y robusto parecia un angel caido del cielo, todas lo miraron y quedaron atraidas, y tambien Jade, el miro a Jade y le guiño el ojo, Jade miro hacia la ventana

-Aja, le gustaste a Stefan- Lydia dice

-Y Quien es el- Jade pregunta curiosa

-Es bisnieto del Vizconde Raoul de Chagny y de Christine Daaé- Lydia le conto eso

-Ah bien- Jade dice

Jade salio del comedor y fue a su habitacion y sintio la curiosidad de entrar de nuevo por ese pasaje secreto, y llegar a donde vive Erik, ella caminaba por el sitio, y Llego a donde vivia, y el estaba sin la mascara, Jade lo vio y no se movio, el se puso la mascara

-No te asuste- Erik le pregunta

-Si, lo que pasa, es que en vez de gritar, me paralizo- Jade dice lo que le pasa

-Ah- El le responde

-Y eres real- Jade pregunta timidamente

-Claro, te oi cantar, y te puedo ayudar un poco a cantar- El le responde y le ofrece eso

-Ah, pues si me puedes ayudar- Ella acepto son pensarlo dos veces

Jade se fue de hay, y fue a la sala de estar, y Lydia aparece y se sento al lado de Jade, ya no le temia a el

-Donde estabas- Lydia pregunta confundida

-En mi Habitacion, cepillandome mi cabello, y fui al baño para cepillarme mis dientes, es todo- Jade le mintio a su amiga Lydia para que no supiera la verdad

-Hola yo soy Stefan De Changy y tu quien eres preciosa- Stefan dice de manera coqueta

-Hola, mucho gusto, em, yo soy Jade Hammond- Jade dice nerviosa y rasco un poco su propio cabello

-Igual, y que te parece, si esta noche cenamos- Stefan le responde y le pidio que cenara con el en la noche

-Es una cita- Jade dice

-Si lo es Jade, a las 8- Dice el

-Lydia te quiero decir algo- Jade llama a su amiga

-Si dime- Lydia responde

-Stefan me pidio salir con el- Jade le dice a su amiga

-Genial- Lydia le dice

Jade se fue a su cuarto, es la primera vez que un chico a invito de verdad, estaba medio feliz, pero seguia pensando en Erik, como que siente algo por los dos, Erik le aparece, ella voltea y su corazon empezo a latir con fuerza

-Ese Stefan De Changy te invito a cenar- Erik le pregunta

-Si pero no se si aceptar o no aceptar- ella le dice confundida

-No Aceptes- Erik intenta convencerla

-Es que no tengo ganas de salir con nadie, no todavia- Jade dice

Erik se va, Jade se queda en su habitacion viendo al techo

-Stefan hola- Jade responde agitada

-En vez de la cena, estaba pensando en la fiesta de bienvenida de la opera garnier, que tal si vas a esa fiesta- Stefan cancela la cena

-Si claro- Jade respondio

Eran las 8 de la noche, y era la fiesta, Jade se alisto y quedo sencilla, llego al Hall, Rose estaba llamandola atencion de Stefan, pero el no le paraba para nada, y Stefan vio que Jade aparecio, el fue hacia ella, dejando a Rose sola, el le sonreia, el se acerco, el olia a whisky, estaba ebrio, Jade no quiera estar cerca de el por ese olor que emanaba de el

-Hola hermosa- Stefan le dice con una ligera risa

-Hola Stefan- Ella respondio con nauseas, ella no soporta los olores a licor, no le gusta eso

El le agarro la cintura, Jade se solto de el, no se sentia muy comoda asi, el le olfateaba el cabello, Jade se alejaba de el, el se acerco a ella y intento besarla y tocarla, ella se separo de el y se fue de su vista, Jade se fue a su habitacion, y Stefan la siguio, ella intento cerrar la puerta, pero el entro

-Jade que pasa- el le dice

-Estas ebrio, no te me acerques- Jade dice intentado detenerlo

-Ya Amor- El dice con malicia

El la tumbo al suelo, intento besarla, ella intentaba zafarse de el, pero el era mucho mas fuerte que ella, ella es muy pequeña y fragil, ella estaba llorando, el le tapo la boca, y aparece Erik, y golpea a Stefan, ellos empiezan a pelear, Stefan salio despavorido

-Estas bien Jade- el le responde

-si y gracias por defenderme- Jade responde con la voz temblorosa, y se levanto

-Ven Jade- el la Llamo

Ella lo siguio, y la llevo a su hogar, ella no tenia miedo de Erik, ahora Jade confia en Erik, ella esta segura con Erik

-Solo es por unas horas- Erik le dice

-Esta bien- Jade dice


	3. El Gran Concierto

estamos en el año 2012, Jade Hammond es una chica de unos 22 años, ella viene de Kansas, Estados Unidos, va a Francia, y va a la Ópera Garnier, ella ama cantar, le gustan mucho las operas, y los musicales, ella se topa con el fantasma de la opera, el la oyo cantar y se enamoro de su voz y de ella despues, una historia llena de amor y de misterio

-Porque Me Salvaste- Jade pregunta asustada y temblorosa

-El te estaba haciendo Daño- Erik le responde a Jade y la miro de nuevo

Jade se quedo callada, viendo ese lugar, a ella le atrajo el organo, ella ama los organos, Jade miro timidamente hacia Erik, pero ella quito la mirada rapidamente, y bajo la mirada, y vio el techo, el le dio un paño humedo, ella lo agarro suavemente y se lo paso por su propia cara, Jade respiro profundamente

-Creia que tu no existias, ahora esas historias son reales, y se como te sientes, tu buscas amor, Christine no debio dejarte he irse con Raoul, y tu la amabas y te abandono- Jade gano mas confianza y le dijo algunas cosas

-Que Historias, y que sabes de mi, no digas eso, no quiero oir eso, y !tu no sabes como me siento!- Erik dijo furioso y le grito a Jade, se desespero

Lo siento no debi decir eso, y las historias las cuentas las personas como mito y mi madre creia mucho en ellas y me lo transmitio a mi, no era mi intencion- Jade dice asustada, ahora le tenia un poco de miedo, y bajo la mirada

Erik estaba furioso, y tumbo todo lo que tenia en una mesa, estaba furioso, y comenzo a llorar de rabia, Jade veia todo, y se sintio fuera de lugar, Jade intento irse, pero Erik la detuvo

-Lo siento pero no me digas mas esos nombres- Erik le dice a Jade

-Esta bien, no lo dire jamas, pero debo irme, debo ir a dormir- Jade le dice y dijo que necesitaba irse, ella necesita dormir, y queria irse de ese lugar, Jade salio de la guarida de Erik, el no la detuvo

Jade se quedo dormida en su cama, y sonrio dormida, estaba soñando con su madre, ella la extrañaba, y queria verla de nuevo, ella murio hace poco, y ahora esta sola en el mundo sin nadie, y no tiene a donde ir

-Mama gracias por este regalo- Jade le dice a su madre, Jade tenia unos 14 años, y abrazo a su madre, era el cumpleaños de Jade

-De Nada querida, ya se que te gustan esas historias- La Madre de Jade le dice a Jade, y ella le beso la mejilla a su hija

-Ve a dormirte- Su madre le dice, le beso en la frente

-Mama- Jade dice con lagrimas en sus ojos, Jade desperto de ese sueño, y eran las 7 AM, Jade se levanto de su cama, y se acomodo

Jade salio de su habitacion, y algo paso con Rose, Rose estaba sin voz, tenia laringitis, Jade se sentia mal por ella, Pobre Rose, no podra cantar para nada

-Jade- La Madame Giry le dice a Jade

-Si Madame Giry- Jade le responde cortezmente a la Madame Giry

-Te Gustaria Cantar esta Noche, reemplazaras a Rose por unos dias- Madame Giry dice amablemente

-Si Me Gustaria Mucho- Jade dice ansiosa y nerviosa

Jade fue a la Guarida del Fantasma de la opera, para una Leccion

-Jade llegaste- Erik dice secamente

-Si, es que yo voy a reemplazar a Rose en el Gran Concierto, y quiero que me enseñas mas- Jade dice nerviosamente y con una sonrisa timida

-Bien cantaras conmigo- Erik le responde

_Erik: Ninguna más charla de oscuridad, _

_olvídese de estos miedos los ojos desorbitados; _  
_Yo estoy aquí, nada puede dañarlo, _  
_mis palabras calentarán y lo calmarán. _

_Permítame ser su libertad, _  
_permita la luz del día seco sus lágrimas; _  
_Yo estoy aquí, con usted, al lado de usted, _  
_guardarlo y guiarlo._

_Jade:Diga usted me ama cada momento despertándose,  
vuélvase mi cabeza con la charla de verano.  
Diga que usted me necesita ahora y siempre con usted;  
prométame que todos que usted dice son verdad,  
ése es todos que yo pregunto de usted._

_Erik: Permítame ser su resguardo,  
permítame ser su luz;  
usted está seguro, nadie lo encontrará,  
sus miedos son el trasero lejano usted._

_Jade: Todos que yo quiero son la libertad,  
un mundo sin más nocturno;  
y usted, siempre al lado de mí,  
sostenerme y esconderme._

_Erik: Entonces dice que usted compartirá conmigo un amor, una vida,;  
permítame llevarlo de su soledad.  
Diga que usted me necesita con usted, aquí al lado de usted,  
en cualquier parte usted va, permítame también ir,  
Christine que es todos que yo pregunto de usted_

_Jade: Diga que usted compartirá conmigo un amor, una vida,;  
diga la palabra y yo lo seguiré._

_Ambos: Comparta cada día conmigo,  
cada Noche, cada mañana. _

_Jade: ¡Diga que usted me ama!_

_Erik: Usted Sabe Que Lo Hago_

_Ambos: Ámeme, ése es todos que yo pregunto de usted_

__-Te sabes la cancion- Erik pregunta confundido

-Si- Jade le responde

Ella se fue a los camerinos, porque es su noche, Jade estaba demasiado nerviosa, y se comenzo a prepararse para el gran concierto, Jade se alisto y estaba lista, y entonces Stefan Entro a los camerinos

-Stefan tu que haces aqui y que quieres- Jade dice enojada

-Lo siento por lo que te hice, estaba ebrio, y el es real, entonces mi abuelo tenia razon- Stefan dice con un tono de amargura

-Bien, pero debo cantar- Jade le responde y se excusa con la verdad y sale

_Suficientemente Buena_

_Bajo tu hechizo una vez_

_No te puedo decir que no,_

_Mi Corazon Ansia y esta sangrando en tu mano_

_No debería de haberte dejado torturarme tan dulcemente.  
Ahora no puedo deshacerme de este sueño.  
No puedo respirar pero me siento…_

Suficientemente buena,  
Suficientemente buena para ti.

Me bebo la dulce decadencia.  
No te puedo decir que no,  
Y me he perdido por completo y no me importa.  
No puedo decirte que no a ti.

No debería de haberte permitido conquistarme completamente.  
Ahora no puedo alejar este sueño.  
No puedo creer que me sienta…

Suficientemente buena,  
Me siento suficientemente buena para ti.  
Ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero me siento bien.

Y sigo esperando a que la lluvia caiga sobre mí  
Y me empape de vida real.  
Por que no puedo aferrarme a algo tan bueno como esto.  
Soy lo suficientemente buena para que me ames también?

Así que ten cuidado con lo que me pides,  
Por que no puedo decir no.

__Se escucharon los aplausos, y Erik aplaudio, Jade fue directo a los camerinos, era una noche lluviosa, y Stefan siguio a Jade, el la miro, e intento besarla, Jade le mordio el labio y se fue a fuera empezo a correr

-Jade estamos destinados- Stefan dice delirando

-No lo creo- Jade dice asustada, y Jade corre, ella por tanto correr, se quedo sin aire y se desmayo en el piso

Erik la vio en el suelo y se preocupo mucho por ella, y la cargo de manera nupcial, y se la llevo a su guardida, ella se despierta y Erik la llevaba cargada, el la recosto de su cama

-Jade estas bien- Erik le pregunta preoucupado

-No, a ese Stefan le tengo mucho miedo- Jade le responde temblorosa

-Jade tus ropas estan mojadas, mejor es que te pongas algo seco, para que no te de una gripe- Erik le dice y el la ve con preocupacion

Erik le dio algo para que se pusiera, era un camison blanco, Jade se lo puso, y le quedaba grande

-Gracias- Jade dice timidamente, y agacho la mirada

-De nada y es mejor v que pases la noche aqui- Erik le dice a Jade, y el agarro la barbilla de Jade y la levanto

-Esta bien, pasare la noche aqui- Jade responde y acepta pasar la noche en ese lugar

Jade se acosto en la cama, y se quedo profundamente dormida, Erik la veia dormir, el se sento en un sillon y quedo dormido, Jade comenzo a moverse y a quejarse, tenia una pesadilla, ella lloraba, y Erik se desperto, y se acerco a Jade para despertarla, Jade se despierta llorando y asustada

-Ya Paso, tranquila ya estoy aqui, solo fue un mal sueño, ya- Erik la abrazo, y la consolaba

-Fue horrible, era tan frustrante, sabes Erik, tenia mucho miedo, estaba sola y comence a Llorar- Jade dice llorando y su cara estaba en el pecho de Erik, ella se sentia a salvo con el, se sentia a gusto con el

Erik tarareo una cancion, y Jade se estaba relajando y se quedo Profundamente dormida, el la acomodo en la cama, y ella sonrio dormida, el se alejo y sento en ese sillo y se quedo otra vez se quedo dormido, Amanece, Jade se despierta, y Erik estaba despierto, ella salio de ese lugar y se fue a su habitacion y se acosto en su cama, y alguien tocaba su puerta, Jade se levanta y abre y es su amiga Lydia

-Que te paso Jade, y porque evitas tanto a Stefan- Lydia le pregunta muy confundida a su amiga

-Nada yo solo me fui, y sabes porque lo evito, el me intento ya sabes- Jade le responde con la verdad a su amiga Lydua

-En serio, ese puerco, y que paso como te salvaste de esa situacion- Lydia dice tristemente

-Si, Bueno el fantasma de la opera me salvo la vida, y me estoy enamorando de el, por eso yo a veces he mentido y lo siento amiga- Jade dice la verdad

-Te creo, y no se lo dire a nadie y recuerda que esta noche es la mascarada- Lydia le dice y la abrazo, y le informa sobre la mascarada

Jade se le habia olvidado sobre las mascarada, y no sabe que vestido usar, y eso lo pensara unas horas antes de la Mascarada, ella se sentia muy ansiosa

**Ya viene el capitulo 4, esperenlo**


	4. La Mascarada

estamos en el año 2012, Jade Hammond es una chica de unos 22 años, ella viene de Kansas, Estados Unidos, va a Francia, y va a la Ópera Garnier, ella ama cantar, le gustan mucho las operas, y los musicales, ella se topa con el fantasma de la opera, el la oyo cantar y se enamoro de su voz y de ella despues, una historia llena de amor y de misterio

Era el dia de la Mascarada, Jade estaba buscando que ponerse, y que mascara usara, estaba indecisa, no sabe que ponerse, ella sale de su habitacion a la habitacion de su amiga Lydia, ella si tiene el sentido de la moda, que Jade no comparte, toco su puerta, y Lydia abrio y le sonrie a su amiga

-Hola, Que haces por aqui, Jade, me alegra que verte amiga- La Saluda y Lydia responde amablemente y con una sonrisa amable en su rostro

-Hola, Lydia vine porque creo que tu me puedes ayudar a escoger un vestido para la mascarada, tengo varios y no se cual ponerme Amiga y a mi igual Lydia- Jade La saluda y le cuenta sobre los vestidos para la mascarada, no sabe cual ponerse y le dice de manera amable

Jade y su amiga, fueron a la habitacion de Jade, fueron corriendo para llegar rapido y que nadie las viera, entraron a la habitacion y se acercaron al armario de Jade

-Veamos tus vestidos- Lydia le dice seriamente a Jade

-Okay Lydia, puedes verlos- Jade le responde afirmativamente a Lydia, y solto un suspiro de nervios

-Este vestido es hermoso, te lo pondras y con esta mascara- Lydia vio un vestido y lo saco, era un vestido muy hermoso, era de color morado oscuro y con detalles negros y vio una mascara negra con morado y le dijo que se lo pusiera

-Genial, me lo pondre, estan lindo, se me olvido que lo tenia- Jade responde feliz y con una sonrisa de alegria en su rostro y comento que se le habia olvidado ese vestido

Pasaron las horas y era la noche de la Mascarada, Jade se baño en su tina, y se puso el vestido, y le quedo muy bien, se puso unos stiletos negros, se maquillo sencillamente, pero se veia grandiosa, se acomodo su cabello, con unas ondas suaves, solo se peino, ya que ese era su cabello natural, y se puso la mascara, y se vio al espejo, y Lydia entra, Lydia estaba vestida de azul zafiro, con unos zapatos azules, y una mascara azul zafiro y se aliso el cabello, estaba bonita

-Como me veo Lydia- Jade le pregunta muy confundida a su amiga

-Te ves bellisima amiga, y como ve me yo yo- Lydia le responde con la verdad y pregunta como se ve ella

-Gracias amiga significa mucho, y te ves genial a Derek le gustara como estas, seguro te pide que bailes con el- Jade da las gracias a su amiga y le responde que se ve genial, y comenta sobre el chico que le atrae a Lydia

-De Nada, lo se, y gracias por eso, y creo que si- Lydia le dice de nada y afirma un poco, y dice eso muy feliz y con una sonrisa muy grande

Las dos amigas salen y bajan por las escaleras, y Jade esta muy nerviosa con esa fiesta, ella vio que habian muchas personas y eso la puso muy nerviosa, intento irse, pero su amiga le jalo del brazo y bajaron las escaleras, Derek se acerca a Lydia y le agarra suavemente el brazo de Lydia y se van a Bailar, un chico se acerco a Jade

-Jade quieres Bailar- ese chico le dice a Jade con una sonrisa

-Si quiero Toby, si vamos a bailar- Jade responde alegremente y se va con el a Bailar

Jade estaba bailando con ese chico, Pero ella seguia pensando en el fanstasma, el chico con quien ella bailaba era muy guapo

-Jade quiero decirte algo- Toby le dice a Jade, aun bailando con ella

-¿Que quieres decirme?- Jade pregunta muy confundida a Toby, ella no comprendia l oque le estaba diciendo

-Desde que llegaste a la Opera, me he sentido muy atraido hacia ti Jade, respondeme- Toby le confiesa lo que siente por Jade, el espera ansioso su respuesta

-En serio, no se que decirte- Jade responde muy nerviosa y se quedo sin palabras

-Responde lo que sientes por mi- Toby le dice

-Me Halagas, Toby tu eres guapo, pero no siento lo mismo por ti, es que no te conozco muy bien y lo siento- Jade le halaga, pero le dice la verdad, ella no siente lo mismo por el

-No debi preguntar y me voy- Toby se sintio muy herido y se fue

-Toby no te vayas, lo siento- Jade dice triste y se disculpa

Toby se fue herido con una cara de tristeza, Jade se sentia muy mal lo hirio, pero ella lo dijo de manera amable, pero no lo entendio de tal manera, Entonces el fantasma estaba detras de ella, el vio todo, nadie lo reconocio

-Quieres Bailar- Erik le dice a Jade

-Si Quiero- Jade responde halagada

Se pusieron a Bailar, ella le gustaba bailar con el, estaban tan cerca, el sentia la respiracion de Jade, Jade respiraba nerviosa y agitada, Ella tenia el corazon acelerado, el beso a Jade, ella se dejo besar por el, y no se alejo, el se sorprendio, ella se separo, pero seguia bailando por horas

-Debo irme- Erik le dice y desaperase

-Jade estas bien- Lydia dice confundidad

-Si Amiga- Jade le responde

-Que le paso a Toby, dime la verdad Amiga- Lydia le pregunta confundida a Jade

-Bueno fui amable y todo con el, el me dijo que el estaba enamorado de mi, pero yo le dije la verdad, no siento lo mismo por el, y lo halage y todo, pero el no es mi tipo, es muy dulce para mi, yo no soy tan dulce- Jade dice toda la verdad

-Bien, la verdad duele- Lydia dice

-Ire a Dormir, tengo mucho sueño, Adios- Jade dice que se va a dormir, decia que tenia mucho sueño y se despidio amablemente

-Toby- Jade dice sorprendida

-Ah seguro tu sientes algo por ese, el que tu estabas bailando, quien es ese hombre, dime- Toby dice muy furioso, ella nunca lo habia visto asi tan molesto, y pregunto quien era ese hombre

-Pues si, yo no quise herirte Toby no era mi intencion, y no tengo que decirte con quien bailaba, a ti no debe Importar, no es tu vida y dejame, tengo que dormir, tengo sueño- Jade dice tranquilamente, y se molesto con Toby pro reclamarle, quien se cree que es

-Tu no te vas- Toby dice Molesto y jala del brazo a Jade y se la lleva

-Sueltame Imbecil- Jade le dice muy asustada y lo insulto

Toby golpeo a Jade, le estaba pegando, y la miraba con odio y con una ira, que ha Jade la asusto, ahora si tenia miedo de el, Jade se desmayo, y Erik aparecio y golpeo a Toby, Toby cayo incosciente en el piso, y Erik cargo a Jade en forma nupcial, Jade estaba herida, pero no tanto, se desmayo del miedo, y la llevo a su guarida, y la acosto en la cama y el se sento en su organo, amanece

-Estas despierta- Erik le pregunta preocupado

-Si lo estoy y que paso- Jade le responde y pregunta que paso

-Toby te estaba golpeando y te desmayaste- El le responde a Jade

Jade se va corriendo a su habitacion, y Lydia entro y vio a Jade con unos pequeños raspones en su cara, y pequeños golpes en los brazos

-Que te paso- Lydia le dice preocupada

-Toby me golpeo, pero no es muy grave- Jade responde y abraza a su amiga

-En serio, Te creo Amiga y como lograste salvarte de ese loco- Lydia le cree, y se estaban abrazando y pregunto

-El Me salvo la vida- Jade dice la verdad

Jade salio de la habitacion, y fue a hacia donde estaba Madame Giry, para que la viera y decir lo que paso para que toby no se saliera con la suya

-Jade que te paso- Madame Giry dice con un tono de tristeza

-Madame, Toby me golpeo porque yo no sentia nada por el,y me vio bailando con alguien en la mascarada- Jade comenta la verdad

-Ya lo veo, voy a expulsarlo y tu tranquila señorita Hammond, el no volvera a Tocarte y quien te salvo de el- Madame Giry le dice

-Eso ya no importa- Jade responde y sale de la oficina de Madame Giry

-Okay, no se hable mas de este tema, recuerda que seras parte del coro en esta obra, ya que ella ya se recupero- Madame Giry le dice amablemente a Jade

-Bueno Okay Señora Giry, Bien para mi, okay ya entendi- Jade le dice y la entendio en todo, tiene una buena capacidad para entender todo


	5. La Gran Obra

estamos en el año 2012, Jade Hammond es una chica de unos 22 años, ella viene de Kansas, Estados Unidos, va a Francia, y va a la Ópera Garnier, ella ama cantar, le gustan mucho las operas, y los musicales, ella se topa con el fantasma de la opera, el la oyo cantar y se enamoro de su voz y de ella despues, una historia llena de amor y de misterio

Jade sale de la oficina de la señora Giry, va a ir a desayunar, Ella agarro su polvo compacto y se maquillo, ocultando sus raspones, y quedo uniforme

-Hola Jade, el maquillaje hace milagros- Rose le responde con un tono de amabilidad falsa y de sarcasmo

-Hola y suerte en tu gran obra estrella y suerte amiga- Jade le responde con un tono muy sarcastico

Jade se sento en una mesa y Lydia se acerco, con una charola metalcia y su comida, y sonrio a su amiga Jade, Jade estaba un poco deprimida

-Ahora Rose se recupero- Lydia dice secamente

-Si Lo se y estan malo sabes, no podre cantar, solo corista, uy que mal, y oi si es la gran obra y le aplaudiran- Jade dice triste y melancolicamente

-Tranquila yo tambien sere Corista en esa obra, y esa tal Rose solo es una estrella estrellada- Dice Lydia con un tono tranquilizador, y se rie de Rose

Jade se rio del comentario de su amiga, y Rose las mrio con una mirada asesina y llena de un odio feroz, ellas dejaron de reirse, y Rose cambio su cara hacia una sonrisa burlona y felina, porque ella tiene rasgos felinos, parace gata, fueron a los ensayos de la obra, y algo paso, algo cayo encima de la pierna de Rose

-AAAAH, me duele ayuda- Rose grito de dolor y pidio ayuda

-Que paso como cayo eso de aqui, se quien fue- Madame Giry corre y ve a Rose gritando de dolor y pidiendo ayuda, ya sabe quien lo hizo

Unos hombres le quitaron esa cosa de encima de su pie, y lo tenia enrojecido y ella se habia cortado, botaba sangre de la herida

-Me temo que no deberas salir en la obra Hoy, Lo siento pelirroja- Dice un hombre y triste por Rose, y le dijo que no podia salir en la obra

-Tu seras el Papel Principal Jade, tienes suerte- Madame Giry le dice a Jade un poco alegre

-Bien- Jade dice alegremente

Empezaron a ensayar, Jade estaba feliz, y vio hacia arriba, y vio a Erik, ella sonrio y bajo la mirada, ahora va a cantar de nuevo, pobre Rose, no se merecia eso, Jade se sentia un poco mal por ella, aunque Rose ha sido muy mala con ella, Jade no le deseaba nada malo a ella, Jade no es cruel, Jade es mas amable y buena persona y muy inocente, Ahora era la noche de la Gran Obra, Jade estaba muy nerviosa y temblaba del nerviosismo, quiere cantar y ser la mejor, entro a lescenario

_Te Necesito Ahora_

_Imagina los recuerdos perfectos  
Regados alrededor en el suelo  
Tratando de alcanzar el teléfono, porque no puedo luchar contra esto mas  
Y me pregunto, si alguna vez he pasado por tu mente  
A mi me sucede todo el tiempo_

Es la una y cuarto, estoy sola y te necesito ahora  
Dije que no vendría, pero he perdido todo el control y te necesito ahora  
Y no se como estar sin ti, solo te necesito ahora

Otro trago de Whiskey, no puedo dejar de ver la puerta  
Esperando que entrarías arrasando, tal como lo hiciste la vez anterior  
Y me pregunto, si alguna vez he pasado por tu mente  
A mi me sucede todo el tiempo

Es la una y cuarto, estoy algo ebria y te necesito ahora  
Dije que no vendría, pero he perdido todo el control  
Y te necesito ahora  
Y no se como estar sin ti, te necesito ahora

Si, prefiero lastimarme, que no sentir nada en absoluto

Es la una y cuarto, estoy sola y te necesito ahora  
Y dije que no llamaría, pero estoy algo ebrio y te necesito ahora

Y no se como estar sin ti,  
Simplemente te necesito ahora,  
Solo te necesito ahora  
Oh nene, te necesito ahora

__Termino con la cancion pero todavian faltan dos mas, Jade se sentia muy nerviosa, Erik la observaba y la odia y Toby estaba detras de Erik y lo agarro y pelearon, Toby penso que lo mato, ahora Toby dira que el Fantasma ya no esta con vida

_La Unica Excepcion_

_Cuando era joven  
Vi a mi papá llorar  
Y en el maldito viento  
Él rompio su propio corazon  
Y yo vi  
Como él trato de arreglarlo_

_Y mi mamá juró esto  
Ella nunca se dejaria olvidar  
Y era el dia que prometí  
Que nunca cantaria al amor  
Si no existe_

_Pero querido,  
Tu, eres, la unica excepcion  
Tu, eres, la unica excepcion  
Tu, eres, la unica excepcion  
Tu, eres, la unica excepcion_

Tal vez sé, en algun lugar  
Profundamente en mi alma  
Que aquel amor nunca dura  
Y tenemos que encontrar otros caminos  
Para hacerlo solos  
O mantener una cara directa

Y yo siempre vivia asi  
Cuidada de un comodo, distanciada  
Y hasta ahora  
me habia jurado a mi misma que estaba contenta  
con la soledad

Ninguna compañia merece el riesgo, pero

Tu, eres, la unica excepcion  
Tu, eres, la unica excepcion  
Tu, eres, la unica excepcion  
Tu, eres, la unica excepcion

Tengo un apreton apretado en realidad.  
Pero no puedo  
Dejar ir lo que esta frente a mí, aqui  
Conozco tu salida  
En la mañana, cuando te maquillas  
Dejame con una prueba de que no es un sueño

Ohh

Tu, eres, la unica excepcion  
Tu, eres, la unica excepcion  
Tu, eres, la unica excepcion  
Tu, eres, la unica excepcion  
Tu, eres, la unica excepcion  
Tu, eres, la unica excepcion  
Tu, eres, la unica excepcion  
Tu, eres, la unica excepcion

Y estoy en mi camino, al creer en esto  
Oh, y estoy en mi camino, al creer en esto

__Otra Cancion Mas

_La Subida  
_

_Casi puedo verlo  
Ese sueño que estaba soñando pero  
Hay una voz dentro de mi cabeza diciendo  
Tu nunca lo alcanzaras  
Cada paso que estoy tomando  
Cada movimiento que hago  
Se siente perdido sin una direccion  
Mi fe se esta sacudiendo,pero  
Tengo que seguir intentando  
Tengo que mantener mi cabeza bien alta_

_Siempre va a haber otra montaña  
Siempre vas a querer hacer que se mueva  
Siempre va a ser una batalla dificil  
A veces, vas a tener que perder  
No se trata de la rapidez con que llegar  
No es sobre lo que esta esperando al otro lado  
Es la subida_

Las luchas que se me presentan  
Las posibilidades que estoy teniendo  
A veces me golpeo,pero  
No me estoy rompiendo  
El dolor que estoy conociendo  
Pero estos son los momentos que  
Voy a recordar mas, si  
Solo tienes que seguir adelante  
Y yo  
Tengo que ser fuerte  
Sigue empujando

Siempre va a haber otra montaña  
Siempre vas a querer hacer que se mueva  
Siempre va a ser una batalla dificil  
A veces, vas a tener que perder  
No se trata de la rapidez con que llegar  
No es sobre lo que esta esperando al otro lado  
Es la subida

Siempre va a haber otra montaña  
Siempre vas a querer hacer que se mueva  
Siempre va a ser una batalla dificil  
A veces, vas a tener que perder  
No se trata de la rapidez con que llegar  
No es sobre lo que esta esperando al otro lado  
Es la subida

Sigue intentando  
Sigue subiendo  
Manten la fe,Nene  
Es sobre todo  
Es sobre todo  
La subida  
Manten la Fe  
Manten la Fe  
Sigue empujando

__Jade canto y recibio aplausos, se acabo la obra, Jade fue corriendo a Buscar a Erik, llego a la Guarida y no estaba en ese lugar, y fue a la capilla para ver si el estaba, y no lo encontro, no estaba, y una nota volo en direccion a ella, pero penso que era de Erik, la abrio con alegria, pero la leyo y se puso a llorar

_Erik, El Fantasma de la opera, ya no existe, yo lo mate, y jamas lo veras, Jade ves como se siente, te quite a tu amor, ahora estamso a mano_

_ Atentamente Toby  
_

__-Lo Mato- Jade dice llorando

-ese Toby- Madame Giry le pregunta

-Si Madame Giry, lo mato- Jade le responde a la Señora Giry triste

Jade se fue a otro lado a llorar, ella loraba desconsoladamente, ahora si estaba sola, por culpa de ese Toby, ella se sentia culpable por eso, pero no lo era ahora, esta muy triste, y sola, tenia mucho frio, ella no le importaba nada, ya no

_Te extraño_

_Sha La La La La  
Sha La La La La  
tu solías llamarme tu ángel  
decias que me habian enviado desde el cielo  
me abrazabas, amaba que te sintieras tan fuerte  
Nunca quise que te fueras  
Yo quería que te quedaras aqui abrazandome  
_

_Te extraño  
extraño tu sonrisa  
Y yo todavía derramó una lágrima  
De vez en cuando  
Y aunque todo es diferente ahora  
estás aquí todavía de alguna manera  
Mi corazón no te dejará ir  
Y te necesito, que sepas  
te extraño, sha la la la la  
te extraño_

_solías llamarme tu soñadora  
Y ahora estoy viviendo mi sueño  
Oh cómo quisiera que vieras  
Todo lo que me esta pasando  
Estoy pensando en volver el pasado  
Es cierto que el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido_

Te extraño  
extraño tu sonrisa  
Y yo todavía derramó una lágrima  
De vez en cuando  
Y aunque todo es diferente ahora  
estás aquí todavía de alguna manera  
Mi corazón no te dejará ir  
Y te necesito que sepas  
te extraño, sha la la la la  
te extraño

Sé que estás en un lugar mejor, sí  
Pero quisiera ver tu rostro, oh  
Sé que estás donde tienes que estar  
Aunque no es aquí conmigo

Te extraño  
extraño tu sonrisa  
Y yo todavía derramó una lágrima  
De vez en cuando  
Y aunque todo es diferente ahora  
estás aquí todavía de alguna manera  
Mi corazón no te dejará ir  
Y te necesito que sepas  
te extraño, sha la la la la  
te extraño


	6. Seis Meses Despues

estamos en el año 2012, Jade Hammond es una chica de unos 22 años, ella viene de Kansas, Estados Unidos, va a Francia, y va a la Ópera Garnier, ella ama cantar, le gustan mucho las operas, y los musicales, ella se topa con el fantasma de la opera, el la oyo cantar y se enamoro de su voz y de ella despues, una historia llena de amor y de misterio

Han Pasado ya seis meses, Todo es diferente, todo ya cambio, El Fantasma de la opera, supuestamente esta muerto, y Toby era su supuesto asesino, y Toby huyo hacia egipto para salvarse, Jade esta todavia muy triste pro la muerte de Erik, ella lo amaba, y el a ella, ahora Rose es la cantante de todo lo que venga, Jade esta molesta por eso, Madame Giry no puede hacer nada, Lydia esta aburrida de Rose

-Yo voy a Cantar otra vez, esto es muy genial, soy muy famosa, soy tan hermosa, y soy fabulosa y soy una estrella- Rose hablaba de si misma, y se halagaba a si misma, se alababa, es muy egocentrica

-No la soporto, habla de si misma, me estresa, ella me tiene harta- Lydia le dice a Jade con voz baja y con un tono de odio

-Yo no la soporto, estamos igual, estan estresante, y me altera- Jade le responde con una voz baja a su amiga

Comenzaron a arreglarse para el concierto, Jade y Lydia seran coristas, todos estaban reunidos, Jade estaba nerviosa, ella tenia un presentimiento raro sobre este dia, pero que pasaria, seguramente nada, ya saben que Jade es algo paranoica

-Les cantare canciones para todos mis Fans- Rose dice alegremente

_Te Amo Como a una cancion de amor_

_Se ha dicho y hecho  
Cada hermoso pensamiento ya ha sido cantado  
Y creo que ahora mismo, aquí hay otra  
Así que su melodía se reproducirá uno y otra vez  
Con mejor de ellos  
Eres hermoso  
Como un sueño hecho realidad, increíble_

Supermodelo, un milagro, lirica  
Me has salvado la vida de nuevo  
Y quiero que sepas

_Yo, yo te amo como a una canción de amo  
Yo, yo te amo como a una canción de amo  
Yo, yo te amo como a una canción de amo  
Y lo voy a seguir repiendo-endo-endo-endo-endo-endo  
Yo, yo te amo como a una canción de amo  
Yo, yo te amo como a una canción de amo  
Yo, yo te amo como a una canción de amo  
Y lo voy a seguir repiendo-endo-endo-endo-endo-endo_

Constantemente, chico tú juegas con mi mente y me tiene hipnotizada  
No hay manera de describir lo que me haces  
Solo me haces a mí, lo que haces  
Y se siento como si hubiese sido rescatada  
Y he sido liberada  
Estoy hipnotizada por tu destino

Eres mágico, un milagro, lirica  
Eres, Y quiero que sepas

Yo, yo te amo como a una canción de amo  
Yo, yo te amo como a una canción de amo  
Yo, yo te amo como a una canción de amo  
Y lo voy a seguir repiendo-endo-endo-endo-endo-endo  
Yo, yo te amo como a una canción de amo  
Yo, yo te amo como a una canción de amo  
Yo, yo te amo como a una canción de amo  
Y lo voy a seguir repiendo-endo-endo-endo-endo-endo

No se compara, eres independiente en cada recuerdo que tengo  
Música en mi corazón, eso es lo que eres  
Una canción que se repite una y otra vez

Yo, yo te amo como a una canción de amo  
Yo, yo te amo como a una canción de amo  
Yo, yo te amo como a una canción de amo  
Y lo voy a seguir repiendo-endo-endo-endo-endo-endo  
Yo, yo te amo como a una canción de amo  
Yo, yo te amo como a una canción de amo  
Yo, yo te amo como a una canción de amo  
Y lo voy a seguir repiendo-endo-endo-endo-endo-endo

_Me Besas y me dices  
_

_Hey!  
Hey!  
Hey!_

Cuando caminas no dejas huellas  
Cuando hablas  
no te contestan  
Creen cada palabra que dices  
Pero ellos no lo saben, no lo saben, no lo saben

Secretos que no puedes guardar  
Las promesas que me hiciste  
Las cambiaste para que se adaptaran a ti  
Pero ahora yo lo sé, lo sé, lo sé

(Estribillo)  
Oooh!  
Todo lo que te dije  
Oooh!  
Sólo sonríes y entonces tú...

Me besas y me dices  
todo lo que yo dije  
atascado en el interior de tu pequeña web  
Todo el mundo quiere saberlo  
Yeah  
Labios que mienten  
atrapada en tu trampa  
Me vendiste y te echaste a reír  
Me dijiste que seríamos amigos hasta el final  
Yeah

Pero tú  
no significas eso  
no significas eso  
no significas eso  
no significas eso

Ojalá pudiera tenerlo de vuelta  
Tú quieres todo  
Pero no puedes tenerlo  
La gente se rinde a tus pies  
Pero ellos no lo saben  
No lo saben, no lo saben

Vas a descubrir muy pronto  
Tus sucios hechos te alcanzarán  
Se desmoronarán a tus pies  
Pero tú no lo sabes, no lo sabes, no lo sabes

(Estribillo)  
Oooh!  
Todo lo que te dije  
Oooh!  
Sólo sonríes y entonces tú...

Me besas y me dices  
todo lo que yo dije  
atascado en el interior de tu pequeña red  
Todo el mundo quiere saberlo  
Yeah  
Labios que mienten  
atrapada en tu trampa  
Me vendiste y te echaste a reír  
Me dijiste que seríamos amigos hasta el final  
Yeah

Pero tú  
No significas eso  
No significas eso  
No significas eso  
No significas eso

Ooh!  
Todo lo que te dije

Ooh!  
Todo lo que te dije

Ooh!  
Sólo te reíste y entonces tú

Me besas y me dices  
todo lo que yo dije  
atascado en el interior de tu pequeña red  
Todo el mundo quiere saberlo  
Yeah  
Labios que mienten  
atrapada en tu trampa  
Me vendiste y te echaste a reír  
Me dijiste que seríamos amigos hasta el final  
Yeah

Pero tú  
Me besas y me dices  
todo lo que yo dije  
atascado en el interior de tu pequeña red  
Todo el mundo quiere saberlo  
Yeah  
Labios que mienten  
atrapada en tu trampa  
Me vendiste y te echaste a reír  
Me dijiste que seríamos amigos hasta el final  
Yeah

Pero tú  
No significas eso  
No significas eso  
No significas eso  
No significas eso  
No significas eso

__Y algo inesperado paso, las luces se apagaron, y se volvieron a Prender, y Rose tenia la pierna cortada, y le sangraba mucho, Lydia se desmayo por ver tanta sangre, y Jade no podia ver eso, ya que si ve tanta sangre vomita

-El Show Debe Continuar y cantare- Jade dice a todos

_Llora_

_Llora el amor  
Llora la guerra  
Llora la inocencia  
Están perdidos para siempre  
Llora la alegría  
Llora el ladrón  
Llora la belleza  
Está más allá de las creencias en algún lugar_

Llora al final  
Llora porque todo empieza otra vez  
Aquí estás  
Y también yo  
Y lloramos

Llora solo  
Llora por mí  
Llora la libertad  
Y entonces libérate  
Para derramar las lágrimas  
Que tienen que fluir  
Para mantener a alguien a tu lado  
Y entonces dejarlos ir

Llora al final  
Llora porque todo empieza otra vez  
Aquí estás  
Y también yo  
Y lloramos

Llora la paz  
Llora el odio  
Llora la infidelidad  
Entonces tenemos un poco de fe

Llora al final  
Llora porque todo empieza otra vez  
Aquí estás  
Y también yo  
E intentamos ser fieles  
Lo intentamos porque somos así también

__Erik sigue vivo, y vio a Jade, y estaba sonriendo, y hizo su aparicion, y todos se quedaron atonitos, y sorprendidos, Jade estaba sorprendida y muy feliz al mismo tiempo por dentro, pero no lo demostraba, para verse seria, Lydia se desperto y se sorprendio mucho, pero no se desmayo

_¿Por qué tan bueno señores silencio,?  
¿Creías que te había dejado para siempre?  
¿Ha faltado a mí, señores bien?  
Le he escrito una ópera!  
Aquí les traigo la puntuación final -  
"Don Juan Triunfante"! _


	7. Ensayos De La obra

estamos en el año 2012, Jade Hammond es una chica de unos 22 años, ella viene de Kansas, Estados Unidos, va a Francia, y va a la Ópera Garnier, ella ama cantar, le gustan mucho las operas, y los musicales, ella se topa con el fantasma de la opera, el la oyo cantar y se enamoro de su voz y de ella despues, una historia llena de amor y de misterio

Un mes despues, Todos estan Preparandose para la Obra "Don Juan Triunfante", en varios años no hacian esa obra, Jade cantara claro, Jade sera Aminta , estan muy ocupados haciendo esa obra, y casi terminan, Jade estaba muy cansada de tanto ensayo, pero tenia que ser perfecta y que todo quede perfecto, y asi ganaran muchos aplausos

-Chicos ya, vayan a dormir lo necesitan y mañana seguimos muchachos- Madame Giry dijo con tono categorico

Todos fueron a sus recamaras a dormir, Jade estaba cansada, ella se cambio de ropa, y ella se acosto en su cama, se arropo y se quedo dormida profundamente, todos dormian tan placidamente, Madame Giry fue la ultima en dormirse, y se durmio, y todo quedo en silencio y tranquilidad, demasiada tranquilidad, y amanece y todos se levantan a desayunar, Jade se acomoda y bajo a desayunar

-Jade, te levantaste- Lydia le dice

-No, yo soy la gemela malvada de Jade y mi nombre es Elvira- Jade dice sarcasticamente

-Mentirosa- Dice Lydia

-Si- Jade dice riendose

Rose se sento cerca de las dos amigas, y ls vio por un rato, pero volteo a otro lado, ya su pie esta bien y cantara, todos estan desayudando, y Jade se quedo en blanco, y Jade volvio en si, Jade vio todo el sitio y respiro profundamente y se tranquilizo

-Chicos a ensayar, la obra se acerca recuerden- Madame Giry le dice a todos con tono serio y seco

Todos terminaron y se formaron para ensayar, Jade estaba muy nerviosa

-A Cantar- Dice Madame Giry de manera persuasiva y todos la obedecieron

_Coro:_

_Aquí, el padre puede servir a la presa, aquí el maestro toma su carne! aquí el cordero sacrificial lanza un balido desaparecido  
_

_ROSE Y CORO_

_Jovencita pobre! Por la emoción en la lengua de los dulces robados, usted tendrá que pagar la factura-enredado en los sudarios! Servir la comida y el servicio de la criada! Servid al maestro para que, cuando las tablas, los planes y las criadas se ponen Don Juan triunfa una vez, otra vez!_

_DON JUAN (JAMES) _

_amigo fiel Passarino Una vez recitar el plan_

_Passarino su joven invitado cree que yo soy tú, yo, el maestro, el hombre._

_DON JUAN (James) Cuando te conocí, llevaba mi capa, con mi pañuelo que ocultaba su rostro. Ella cree que cena con mi En lugar prestado su amo! Furtivamente, le burlan y quaff, Robar lo que en verdad es la mía, Cuando es tarde y modestia comienza a suavizarse con el vino! _  
_ Passarino Llegas a casa! Puedo usar su voz ... Cierre de golpe la puerta _

_DON JUAN (James)_

_Dire_

_escondete conmigo  
_

_donde, oh,  
_

_donde  
_

_por supuesto  
_

_mi? habitación_

_Passarino pobre no ha tenido la oportunidad_

_DON JUAN (James) _

_Aquí está mi sombrero, mi capa y espada. Conquest está asegurado si no me olvide y reír_

_Aminta (Jade)_

_No hay pensamientos dentro de su cabeza, pero los pensamientos de alegría No hay sueños dentro de su corazón, pero los sueños de amor  
Passarino Maestro?_

-Bien Chicos, a bailar y debemos ambientar el escenario- Madame Giry los felicita a todo y comenta lo de la ambientacion del escenario

Todos fueron a comer, Jade junto a su amiga, se sentaron a comer, la mente de Jade estaba en otro lugar, y ella solo movia su tenedor, y jugaba con la comida, y una cara de desagrado y de tristeza, veia la comida y no le apetecia comer

-Que te esta pasando Jade, te encuentras bien- Lydia dice preocupada

-Estoy bien, es solo que no tengo mucha hambre que digamos- Jade responde secamente y dice que no tenia hambre y veia la comida con desagrado, pero se la comio obligada, debia comer y para que ella no se desmayara en los ensayos

Fueron a ensayar, Jade estaba muy aburrida de la rutina, pero debia practicar mas, y perfeccionar los pasos, y su voz claro, estaba sola ahora, en un mes mas todo cambia, James siente algo por Jade, Lydia bailaba con Derek, que es su novio, Madame Giry los ayudama un poco, Rose canta lo mejor que podia, pero su voz era normal

-Chicos a descansar, vuelvan en 2 horas- Madame Giry les avisa y sale del Salon, todos los muchachos salieron, al igual que todas las chicas

Jade se sento en un mueble, y se puso a escribir poemas en un cuaderno que ella tenia, ella es muy amante de la literatura y de la poesia, y James la observa, y se le acerca a ver que escribe ella, Jade no soporta que cuando escribe la vean o le hablen, y Jade fue a otra parte, fue al escenario ella sola, ella quiere un momento de soledad y tranquilidad, y no quiere que nadie la interrumpa, Erik estaba oculto a los ojos de Jade, la observaba desde lejos y estaba feliz de verla, ella no se dio cuenta que el estaba viendola, dos horas despues, Jade se fue rapido para practicar de nuevo y dejo su cuaderno tirado, no se dio cuenta que lo habia dejado en ese lugar

-De Nuevo chicos a cantar- Madame Giry les manda otra vez a cantar, ellos obedecen a Madame Giry, sin Protestar, ella los acompañan a cantar y suena muy bien

-Jade lo haces muy bien- Madame Giry Felicita a Jade, Rose esta celosa de eso

-Gracias Madame Giry, eso significa mucho para mi- Jade responde feliz y nerviosa, se sentia muy apreciada en la Opera Garnier

Terminaron los ensayos por hoy y ahora van a cenar, todos tenian mucha hambre y Jade esta muy hambrienta, todos se sentaron en la mesa, y esperaron por la cena, todos estaban hablando y contando chistes y riendose, estaban disfrutando un poco, y Lydia hablaba mucho con Jade y Derek, Los mejores amigos de Jade son Lydia y Derek, son muy unidos ahora, la cena estaba lista, y se sirvieron la comida y se volvieron a sentar, y todos comenzaron a comer, hay hambre, Jade termino de comer, y se paro de la mesa, y sabia que habia olvidado algo

-Chicos lo siento, debo ir a buscar mi cuaderno que lo deje por hay tirado en el suelo creo- Jade se excusa con la verdad y se lo dijo a sus dos amigos, y se fue directamente a buscar su libro y lo encontro, y reviso su cuaderno y tenia una Nota y se puso a leerla y decia esto

_Jade Hola, lei tus poemas y me parecieron _

_muy interesantes, seguro estas muy  
_

_inspirada, quien te inspira a ti Jade  
_

El Fantasma de la Opera_  
_

Jade al leer la carta se sintio muy feliz y emocionada, y su corazon se aceleraba, ella esta muy enamorada de Erik, y James la aparece por detras, ella se voltea y lo ve, el intento besarla

-Que te pasa James, yo no quiero que me beses- Jade le dice a James enojada, ella no le gusta que la besen asi como si nada, se enojo y se fue a su habitacion, y se quedo muy dormida, ella tenia mucho sueño

Flasback

-Papa que haces- Jade de 12 años decia triste al ver a su padre con otra mujer

-Jade no te alejes- Su padre intento detenerla

-Le dire a Mama- Jade marco el telefono de su madre para llamarla, ella estaba de viaje

-Tu no le diras a tu madre o si te castigo- Su Padre amenaza a Jade con castigarla

-Oh No- La Madre de Jade entra por la puerta

-No es lo que parece amor- El Padre de Jade intenta salvarse

- En serio- La Madre de Jade dice enojada

Su madre se lanzo hacia a la amante del padre, y la golpeo, se volvio muy agresiva, el padre de Jade golpeo a su esposa, Jade lloraba, y su padre se fue con su amante, Jade lloraba porque su padre se iba, la madre de Jade intento detenerlo, pero no pudo detenerlo, y se fue, y mas nunca supieron de el, Jade se desperto llorando, y escucho una cancion de organo muy suave, y ella se quedo profundamente dormida y con una sonrisa, sueña con algo mejor

Amanece y todos se levantan, Jade se levanta, y se cepilla, y se fue al comedor, y se sento a esperar el desayuno, sus amigos aparecieron, y sentaron junto a Jade, y comenzaron a charlar mas, se pusieron a comer, y terminaron y todos se pusieron a ensayar lo que falta, la escenografia estaba casi terminada, y todos ayudaron a terminarla, y terminaron con eso, y se pusieron a ensayar con el vestuario, y quedo muy bien, ya esta todo casi listo, solo falta afinar los instrumentos, y terminaron, y comenzaron a cantar para que este todo bien y perfecto, y quedo todo listo, ahora se pusieron a descansar, Mañana sera una fiesta por terminar los ensayos, que tomaron mucho tiempo

Todos se fueron a Almorzar


	8. La Fiesta

estamos en el año 2012, Jade Hammond es una chica de unos 22 años, ella viene de Kansas, Estados Unidos, va a Francia, y va a la Ópera Garnier, ella ama cantar, le gustan mucho las operas, y los musicales, ella se topa con el fantasma de la opera, el la oyo cantar y se enamoro de su voz y de ella despues, una historia llena de amor y de misterio

Todos estaban Almorzando, y felices por que todos los ensayos han terminando y tendran 1 dia entero para descansar, y divertirse un poco, Jade estaba mas tranquila ahora, termino con todo eso al fin, y James seguia mirandola, ella no le gusta como James la miraba, se sentia acosada por el, el se le acerca a Jade, Jade seguia comiendo su espaguetti con salsa de tomate y dejo de mirarlo

-Hola Jade como estas- James saluda a Jade gentilmente y pregunto como ella estaba

-Hola James, Bien y Usted como esta- Jade lo saluda normalmente y dice como esta y pregunrta con esta el

-Bien y estaba pensando en que bailemos en la fiesta- James dice que esta bien y le pregunta algo

-Ah me alegro, solo es bailar- Jade dice secamente y acepto, pero solo para bailar, pero para mas nada

-Esta Bien tienes mi palabra- James dice y se va a otra parte

Jade acepto porque el la estaba molestando desde ayer, con esa pregunta, solo por fastidio, Jade y Lydia se pusieron a hablar sobre que ponerse para esta noche, estaban indecisas con la ropa, Jade tenia coas feas, pero tiene tambien cosas muy hermosas

-Jade tu esas estas botas tan pasadas de moda- Lydia le pregunta y ve con desagrado unas botas

-Pues si Amiga- Jade le responde temerosa pero riendose

-Pues las botare, son tan feas- Lydia dice y las bota

Y Mio que tenia cosas muy bonitas y a la moda, Lydia agarro algunas cosas, y las acomodo y era un atuendo muy hermoso, a la moda y muy chic, Jade le gusto esa combinacion, quedo muy hermoso y perfecto, a ella le gusto mucho que su amiga la ayudara a escoger la ropa

-Gracias Amiga, este atuendo esta genial y muy chic y a la moda y me encanta, tu si tienes sentido de la moda y yo no lo tengo, tienes un don para la moda- Jade dice alegremente esta muy feliz, y felicito a su amiga por su ayuda y la abrazo como lo hace una hermana a otra

-De Nada, y gracias por es- Lydia le responde alegre y le da las gracias

-No hay de que, tu eres como la hermana que nunca tuve- Jade le dice gentilmente y le dice que es como su hermana

-Aja y tu la mia- Lydia le responde feliz

Jade estaba nerviosa con la fiesta, pero ya tiene el atuendo que ponerse, y ella vera como arregla su cabello y como debe maquillarse, ella sabe sobre eso, ella se estaba comiendo una barra de granola que ella tenia en la mano, se puso a escribir poemas de nuevo, ella estaba muy inspirada, si que lo estaba, y sonreia mientras esribia, esta enamorada del Fantasma De La Opera, pasaron las horas y eran las 6 PM, Jade comenzo a acomodarse para esa fiesta

-Estoy Lista, Amiga como me veo- Jade pregunta temerosa a su amiga

-Te ves preciosa- Lydia dice

-Gracias y tu estas radiante amiga- Jade da las gracias a su amiga

-De Nada y gracias amiga, tu si subes animos a cualquiera creeme- Lydia dice y le da las gracias a Jade, y la halago con un tono alegre

-De Nada, eso yo lo se, eso siempre mi mama me lo decia- Jade dijo eso amablemente y comento sobre su madre, y ella sollozo un poco pero no lloro, y bajaron a la fiesta, ahora van a divertirse un poco, y mañana a flojear por un dia nada mas

Ellas estan el la fiesta, James se acerco a Jade y se fueron a bailar, Jade se divertia mucho, James le acaricio en trasero, Jade agarro la mano de James y se la puso en su espalda, intento tocarla, pero ella no se dejo y se separo de el, y se fue a buscar ponche y beberlo y James la siguio

-James dejame sola- Jade responde

- Lo siento es que estoy ebrio y me voy a dormir, feliz- James dice y se va a dormir y dijo Que el estaba ebrio, olia a Whisky

-Ah bueno y ve a dormirte- Jade dice normalmente

Jade tomaba el Ponche, y Rose paso y puso la mano en el recipiente de ponche y lo tumbo y cayo todo encima de Jade

-Ups, que torpe soy, uy lo siento- Rose dice fingiendo que era torpe

-Menos mal que fue en la chaqueta y perdonada Torpe- Jade le responde con un tono amargo y con un tono enojado, y le dijo algo, y Jade se quito la chaqueta y se fue a participar en el Karaoke y Rose estaba hecha un ciclon por lo molesta que estaba

Jade comenzo a cantar, y se divertidia, Rose estaba muy celosa de Jade, no soportaba ver que Jade se llevaba los aplausos y toda la atencion, ella estaba robandole "Sus Aplausos" y "Su Atencion", Rose es Demasiado superficial y quiere todo para ella

-Una Serpiente- Rose Dice

Todos se alejan corriendo

-Son Los Cables del aparato Rose, que valiente- Dice Madame Giry Impacientada

-Yo pensaba- Decia Rose

Jade estaba tan molesta, eso lo hizo por celos, y Jade lo sabia, se bajo del Karaoke muy enojada, Jade no soporta a Rose para nada, todos ven a Rose con cara de odio, ya saben que lo hizo a proposito, y todos volvieron con la fiesta, y Rose se fue enojada, esta chillo y pataleo, era un acto de niñita malcriada, Rose es una mimada, malcriada e infantil, bueno con la fiesta ahora, todos bailaban y disfrutaban, Rose estaba sola en un rincon, y sus 2 amigas la acompañaron, y se quedaron hay sin hacer nada, solo viendo como todos se divierten con Jade no con ella, Rose es tan estresante

Eran las 12 AM, y acabo la fiesta y todos se fueron a dormir, todos estaban tan cansados y adormilados, apagaron todo y limpiaron todo, y se fueron a sus habitaciones, y se quedaron profundamente dormidos, Rose fue la ultima en irse a domir, porque se estaba preparando para irse a dormir, y vio un sobre, y ella lo abrio y comenzo a leerlo en voz baja y la carta decia esto

_Rose me das lastima, tu solo eres una celosa_

_sin talento, dices ser mejor que todos pero no  
_

_lo eres muchachita insoportable, deja de Molestar  
_

_a Jade, Jade es mejor que tu y tu lo sabes pero  
_

_eres tan bruta y cegada por tu malcriadez, y que  
_

_no vez nada, jajajaja  
_

_El Fantasma De La Opera  
_

Ha Rose se le congelo la respiracion por un momento, pero despues volvio a respirar bien, se asusto mucho y rapidamente se fue a dormir, y cerro la puerta con llave para salvarse de la ira Del Fantasma De La Opera, todo quedo muy silencioso y muy quieto, Jade ya arropada en sueños, solo se escuchaba la brisa en los pasillos y las ramas de los arboles, estaba lloviendo mucho esa noche, pero ceso a las 3 AM, y todos seguian dormidos muy tranquilamente y Rose igual, olvido lo de la nota y se quedo dormida, pasan algunas horas y amanece y todos se levantan para desayunar, Jade se levanto y bajo a comer

Todos estaban disfrutando de su comida y Rose fue la ultima en bajar para ir a comer, todos se sorprenden por eso, que le paso y tenia una cara de miedo


	9. El Dia Libre

estamos en el año 2012, Jade Hammond es una chica de unos 22 años, ella viene de Kansas, Estados Unidos, va a Francia, y va a la Ópera Garnier, ella ama cantar, le gustan mucho las operas, y los musicales, ella se topa con el fantasma de la opera, el la oyo cantar y se enamoro de su voz y de ella despues, una historia llena de amor y de misterio

Todos estaban comiendo, y estaban mas felices y tranquilos, la obra sera Mañana, Jade estaba muy nerviosa con eso, pero todo esta muy listo, Rose seguia muy enojada y asustada con esa nota, James miro a Jade, Jade hizo que no lo vio, James se acerca a ella, y se sienta junto a ella, pero tenia una distancia prudente, el no le queria hacer daño a ella, Jade estaba muy nerviosa con James tan cerca de ella, el se retiro y coqueteo con Rose, y el la beso, y el miro a Jade, Jade no sintio nada y se quedo en ese mismo lugar, muy quieta y escribiendo canciones y poesias, y James se molesto

-Jade sabes que ahora James y Rose son Pareja- Lydia le cuenta el chisme del momento

-Si lo se, los vi besandose y que pasa- Jade dice sin animos y con una ligera risa tranquila

-Ah bien, nada, yo crei que tu sentias algo por el- Lydia le dice tranquilamente a su amiga y ya no esta confundida

-Okay, ah bueno, pues no lo siento- Jade dice un poco molesta y Jade bostezo un poco

Ahora Madame Giry estaba en su oficina escribiendo, y Rose entra en la Oficina de la señora Giry, Muy molesta, La Madame Giry la veia sin comprender, porque estaria tan Molesta

-Hola Rose, porque vienes tan molesta- Madame Giry le saluda a Rose, y pregunta porque vino de esa manera

-Hola Madame Giry, quiero ser Aminta para la obra- Rose dice molesta

-Pues no se puede, ya todo esta ensayado y lo siento, y Jade es Aminta y no puedo quitarle algo que se lo a ganado y mejor es que te retires- Madame Giry dice con seriedad y en un tono seco y aspero, le nego todo

Rose pone una cara de furia triste, chillo como una niña chiquita que no consigue lo que quiere, y pataleo, pero Madame Giry ni la miro, ni le hizo caso, y Rose se fue sin nada en sus manos, ella tuvo que aceptar eso, ella es muy inmadura, y Jade estaba limpiando su plato para ayudar un poco a las sirvientas, Rose estaba molesta, y miro a Jade molesta

-Oye tu, si tu, eres una Ladrona, te robas mi fama y mis seguidores, tu solo eres una celosa, tu no eres como yo- Rose le dice a Jade muy furiosa

-Si Rose, que quieres, pues no lo soy, y yo me lo he ganado, y tu no tienes fama, ni seguidores, solo eres una niñita malcriada que no tiene cerebro, pues yo no tengo celos de nadie, y menos de ti Rose, y yo lo se, es mejor no ser como tu- Jade dijo Molesta, ya Rose la tenia harta y se defendio

Rose se quedo anonadada, se quedo sin palabras, Jade la insulto con la verdad, y Rose se fue llorando a su habitacion, Jade se sentia descargada, y se quito un peso de encima, nunca se lo habia dicho a nadie, se defendio con palabras y esas palabras funcionaron, pero se sintio un poco mal por eso, pero no se sentia culpable, nadie tiene derecho de Molestarla de esa forma

-Uau Jade eso fue muy maduro y genial- Lydia le dice muy sorprendida a su amiga y le agrada eso

-Si, si lo fue, bueno ella me tiene celos, y yo no la soporto- Jade dice de forma tenue, y se sentia un poco mal por lo que dijo

Rose estaba con sus amigas hablando, miraban a Jade y a Lydia con una mirada burlona, se estaban burlando de ellas, las dos amigas no hicieron nada y seguian caminando hacia la sala y se sentaron a jugar scrabble, ese juego las divertia muchisimo y Derek se sento junto a ellas y comenzo a Jugar con ellas, una de las amigas de Rose, le gustaba mucho el novio de Lydia, que es Derek, y ella sentia celos de Lydia, era mejor que ella y se viste mas chic y a la moda que ella

-Hiciste Llorar a Rose, eso fue inesperado Jade- Derek le dice a Jade muy asombrado

-Pues si, pero no le dije cosas feas, ella solo lo tomo mal, y rompio a llorar y se fue corriendo- Jade le responde con una ligera risita a Derek, y dijo la verdad

-Ah ya entendi, Rose solo es uan reina del drama, y me cae tan mal, y una de sus amigas me acosa, y dice que quiere ser mi novia, yo le dije, mi novia es Lydia- Derek estan en acuerdo con Jade, dijo cosas feas sobre Rose y estaba harto de una de las amiguitas de Rose que le caen muy mal

Lydia fue a buscar a la amiga de Rose, para aclararle algunas cosas, Lydia estaba muy molesta con esa chica, Lydia fue silenciosamente y estaba detras de ella y ella no habia notado que Lydia estaba hay detras de ella, y Lydia le toco con un dedo el hombre de la muchacha, ella se asusto y volteo, y miro con cara de indiferencia

-Oye Darcy porque acosas a mi novio y dejalo en paz- Lydia le dijo a Darcy con un tono de odio

-Pues Lydia, yo hago lo que se me de la gana, y no lo dejare en paz, el me quiere es a mi, y tu te atravesaste- Darcy dice odiosa, y miro a Lydia con odio e ira

Darcy tumbo a Lydia al suelo, y Lydia se defendio y empezaron a pelear, pero no con jalones de cabellos y ni bofetadas, si no a puños y golpes, no es una pelea de chicas, es una pelea de fieras, y Darcy le jalo el cabello a Lydia, y ella la golpeo y la Madame Giry, interrumpe en la sala con cara de enojo

-Es suficiente señoritas, ya basta- Madame les grita a las chicas que estaban peleandose, y estas se detuvieron al instante de oirla

-A Mi oficina, ahora- Madame Giry les dice molesta y las hace llamar

Las dos chicas se miraron con enojo, y obedecieron a la Madame Giry y ellas se fueron a su oficina, entraron y se sentaron en unas sillas enfrente del escritorio de Madame Giry, la señora las miro con una mirada confundida, y las miro de reojo

-Que paso, cuentame señorita Dussollier, que realmente paso- Madame Giry le dice a Lydia con tono de desaprobacion

-Bueno, ella acosa a mi novio, y yo le dije de forma civilizada que dejara a mi novio y me dijo que no lo dejaria de molestar y me tumbo al suelo y me defendi- Lydia dice la verdad de lo que realmente estaba pasando

-Te entiendo, Señorita Therdaux eso es cierto y digame la verdad- La Madame Giry le dijo a Darcy con tono de enojo y la miro con una mirada de desaprobacion

-Pues si es cierto, yo empeze- Darcy le dice a Madame Giry la verdad, aunque le duela

-Buen Darcy, tendre que castigarte hoy y mañana, completos, pueden irse- La Madame Giry castigo a Darcy y ordeno que las dos chicas que se retiraran y ellas la obedecieron y salieron de su oficina y tomaron caminos separados

Ahora todos se reunen para practicar un poco mas para la obra de mañana, Jade esta un poco cansada, Jade quiere ser perfecta, Rose intento tumbar a Jade, pero Jade se movio a otro lado y Rose se cayo al suelo, y todos la vieron, a la pobre le dio algo malo, Jade miro a Rose y se rio un poco del momento, pero dejo de reirse, Jade no es mala, Rose si lo es

-Chicos una vez mas, debe quedar muy bien esta obra- La Madame Giry dice con animo, y todos se le contagio el animo de la Madame Giry, y cantaton y practicaron una vez mas

Todos terminaron de practicar y fueron a bañarse para bajar a comer, todos estaban sudados y muy cansados, se bañaron y bajaron, Jade fue la primera en bajar, ella tenia mucha hambre, y los demas bajaron, y Lydia y Derek se sentaron junto a Jade, Darcy seguia mirando a Derek, el no le hacia caso a ella, y ella bajo la mirada, Rose le lanzaba miradas de odio a Jade, Jade no se daba cuenta que Darcy la miraba con odio, no le presto ninguna atencion

-Vayan a dormirse, debemos despertarnos temprano mañana, no se les olvide- Madame Giry les ordena, todos le hacen caso y van a sus habitaciones corriendo

Jade llega a su habitacion, y se mete en su cama, era una noche muy fria, Jade tenia mucho frio y se arropo de los pies a la cabeza, y ella se acurruco para no sentir el frio, Madame Giry, se fue a dormir, todo queda en silencio, pero habia una brisa fuerte, Rose se quedo despierta, ella tenia mucho miedo, Rose logro dormirse, amanece, y todos bajan rapidamente a comer, Roe bajo de ultima, todos la vieron con cara de burla, pero Jade no se reia de eso, y sus amigas tampoco, todos terminaron de desayunar

-A Practicar, es esta noche- Madame Giry dice, todos la siguen


	10. Don Juan Triunfante

estamos en el año 2012, Jade Hammond es una chica de unos 22 años, ella viene de Kansas, Estados Unidos, va a Francia, y va a la Ópera Garnier, ella ama cantar, le gustan mucho las operas, y los musicales, ella se topa con el fantasma de la opera, el la oyo cantar y se enamoro de su voz y de ella despues, una historia llena de amor y de misterio

Todos estaban mas o menos practicando para los detalles finales para la obra, Jade estaba mejorando y su voz quedo muy bien, y Rose y una amiga de Rose sentian celos de Jade, y Darcy tenia celos de Lydia, son unas envidiosas, Madame Giry las miro con cara de desagrado y nego con la cabeza, las chicas comenzaron a Practicar de nuevo para que no las regañara Madame Giry

-Bien Chicas, va mejorando, y chicos van bien- Madame Giry felicita a un grupo de chicas y a un grupo de Chicos, ellos se sintieron aliviados

-Madame Giry- Jade llama a la Madame Giry

-Que te inquieta Señorita Hammond- Madame Giry le responde

-Como voy- Jade le pregunta timidamente

-Muy bien, tu no necesitas practicar mas- Madame Giry le felicita

Jade se fue de ese salon y se puso a practicar en su camerino, Rose estabas muy celosa, no soportaba que alguien como ella se llevara todo el credito y todas las felicitaciones, que supuestamente eran de ella, y no lo son, ella canta de manera sencilla y normal, su voz es tan comunm pero la voz de Jade era muy angelical, Jade se echo una siesta, y desperto 2 horas despues, bajo a comer, todos estaban reunidos, Rose le lanzo otra mirada de odio, Jade la miro y no sintio nada y siguio comiendo y sin pararle de nuevo, y terminaron de comer

-Los demas vayan practicando y voy a ir con ustedes, ven Rose- Madame les ordena y se van y ella lo dice con voz amable, y se llevo a Rose jalada de los brazos

Jade fue a su camerino y vio una carta, Jade la agarro con entusiasmo, y sentia una alegria tan grande, ella la abrio y decia esto

_Jade eres perfecta, y cantas como un angel_

_eres mi angel, Y te amo Jade  
_

_"El Fantasma De La Opera  
_

Jade se sintio mas feliz, y comenzo a cantar sus lineas, y quedo muy bien, ella suspiro de alivio, ahora, toda va a salir bien, ella salio de su camerino, y Rose la miro con odio, Jade ni siquiera la miro, no le presto nada de atencion y se dirigio hacia sus amigos, pero Rose la jalo de los brazos a Jade, con odio

-Tu crees que te saldras con la tuya no lo creo- Rose dice muy enojada y encerro a Jade en el cuarto del conserje, ella no quiere que Jade no se salga con la suya

-Oye Rose, dejame salir, tu no te saldras con la tuya, abreme Rose, auxilio- Jade dice enojada, y Rose no le hizo caso y se fue, Jade quedo encerrada, Jade grita

Madame Giry oyo los gritos desesperados de Jade, y se acerca a la puerta, agarro la perilla de la puerta y agarro la llave que la tenia en su bolsillo, de la puerta, la movio y logra abrir la puerta, Jade sale disparada y llorando, y estaba feliz por liberarse

-Que te Paso Jade- Madame Giry le dijo a Jade

-Rose me encerro en ese lugar y gracias por abrir- Jade le responde a Madame Giry

Jade logro salirse de el cuarto del conserje con la ayuda de Madame Giry, ahora todos se van a preparar para esta noche, Jade se estaba acomodando, y se miraba a el espejo, y Jade estaba muy nerviosa, Lydia estaba lista para empezar, pero practico un poco sus lineas, Rose miro a Jade con odio

- Jade como lograste salir del cuarto del conserje, si yo la cerre con puerta- Rose dice molesta y con una risa malvada, ella no podia creer como salio de ese lugar

-Bueno no lo hice yo sola, Madame Giry me oyo, y me abrio la puerta, y sali y veme aqui Rose, tu estas celosa- Jade dice riendose y dijo la verdad, y ella lo dijo con un tono molesto

-Si lo estoy, estoy celosa de ti, y tu eres mejor que Yo- Rose dice la verdad lo dijo molesta y llorando, y se tapo la boca y se fue corriendo y Llorando

Todos miraban a Rose llorar, y algunos se reian, Jade no se reia, aunque Rose fue muy cruel con ella, Jade no le deseaba nada malo, Rose dejo de llorar, pero tenia todo el maquillaje chorreado, se veia horrible, y se limpio, y se volvio a maquillar, miro a Jade y a Lydia con odio, ellas no le hiceron caso a ella, Madame Giry las llamo, ahora comeniza la obra, Madame Giry esta preocupada por el fantasma de la opera y su plan

_CORO: _  
_ Aquí, el padre puede servir a la presa, aquí el maestro toma su carne! aquí el cordero sacrificial lanza un balido dispara_

_ROSE Y CORO  
Jovencita pobre!  
Por la emoción en la lengua de los dulces robados,  
Usted tendrá que pagar la factura-enredado en los sudarios!  
Servir la comida y servir a la criada!  
Servir el maestro para que, cuando las tablas, los planes y las criadas se ponen  
Don Juan triunfa una vez más! _

_DON JUAN (James)  
Passarino fiel amigo  
Una vez más, recitar el plan_

Passarino  
Su huésped joven cree que yo soy tú,  
Yo, el maestro, el hombre.

DON JUAN (James)  
Cuando te conocí, llevaba mi capa,  
Con mi pañuelo que ocultaba su rostro.  
Ella cree que me come con  
En lugar prestado su amo!  
Furtivamente, nos burlan y quaff,  
Robar lo que en verdad es la mía,  
Cuando es tarde y modestia comienza a suavizarse con el vino!

Passarino  
Llegas a casa!  
Puedo usar su voz ...  
Cierre de golpe la puerta como el crack of doom!

DON JUAN (James)  
Diré  
Ven ocultar conmigo!

¿Dónde, oh dónde?  
Por supuesto, mi habitación

Passarino  
La pobre no ha tenido la oportunidad

_DON JUAN (James)  
Aquí está mi sombrero, mi capa y espada.  
Conquest está asegurada  
Si yo no me olvidaré y reír_

AMINTA (Jade)  
No hay pensamientos dentro de su cabeza, pero los pensamientos de alegría  
No hay sueños dentro de su corazón, pero los sueños de amor

Passarino  
Maestro?

_DON JUAN (PHANTOM)  
Passarino, vaya, porque la trampa se fija  
y espera a su presa!_

Ustedes han venido aquí  
En la búsqueda de su más profundo deseo  
En la consecución de ese deseo que hasta ahora ha permanecido en silencio ...  
Silencioso  
Te he traído  
Que nuestras pasiones pueden fusionar y combinar  
En su mente ya ha sucumbido a mí, dejó caer todas las defensas  
Completamente sucumbido a mí Ahora estás aquí conmigo  
No hay dudas  
Usted ha decidido  
Decidido.

_Más allá del punto sin Retorno  
No hay miradas hacia atrás  
Nuestros juegos de la fantasía están a su fin._

Pasado todo el pensamiento de si o cuando  
No resiste el uso  
Abandonar el pensamiento y dejar que el sueño descender

¿Qué voraz incendio se inundará el alma  
¿Qué deseo rico abre su puerta  
Qué dulce seducción está delante de nosotros?

Más allá del punto sin Retorno  
El umbral final  
¿Qué cálidos secretos tácitos  
¿Aprenderemos  
Más allá del punto sin Retorno?

_Jade (Aminta): Usted me ha traído  
Para ese momento cuando las palabras se secan  
Para el momento en el discurso desaparece  
en silencio  
Silencio._

_He venido aquí,  
Sin saber la razón por la  
En mi mente ya he imaginado  
Nuestros cuerpos entrelazándose  
, Indefenso y silencioso  
Ahora estoy aquí contigo  
No hay dudas  
He decidido  
Decidido._

_Más allá del punto de no retorno_  
_Sin vuelta atrás_  
_Nuestra pasión, el juego ha comenzado por fin._

_Pasado todo pensamiento de bien o mal_  
_Una pregunta final_  
_¿Cuánto tiempo debemos esperar antes de dos somos uno?_

_¿Cuándo la sangre comienzan a carrera_  
_El brote se echó a dormir floración_  
_¿Cuándo las llamas por fin nos consume?_

_Ambos: Más allá del punto sin retorno  
El umbral final  
El puente es cruzado  
Así que ponerse de pie y verlo arder  
Hemos pasado el punto sin Retorno.  
_

_Fantasma: (suave y una especie de tristeza) Diga usted compartirá conmigo  
Un amor, una vida  
Guíame, sálvame de mi soledad_

Di que me quieres  
Con usted aquí  
A tu lado  
Donde quiera que vaya  
Déjame ir demasiado  
Jade es todo lo que pido ...  


__Jade se quedo sin palabras, ella no sabia que decir, estaba muy callada, James estaba muerto, y Rose entro en una crisis, Jade se fue con el Fantasma, ella se habia enamorado de el, Madame Giry no hizo nada, Lydia miraba con alegria, Derek veia todo sin decir nada, pero con una cara de seriedad y de calma, Jade se fue a la guarida de Erik

-Tu estaras aqui conmigo- Erik pregunta

-Si Erik- Ella dijo alegre y ella le acaricio la mejilla a Erik


	11. Al Fin Felices

estamos en el año 2012, Jade Hammond es una chica de unos 22 años, ella viene de Kansas, Estados Unidos, va a Francia, y va a la Ópera Garnier, ella ama cantar, le gustan mucho las operas, y los musicales, ella se topa con el fantasma de la opera, el la oyo cantar y se enamoro de su voz y de ella despues, una historia llena de amor y de misterio

Ella estaba junto a Erik, ella lo ama, y el tambien la ama a ella, ella le acaricio la mejilla a Erik, el la miraba con amor, ahora si consiguio el amor, Erik estaba muy felices, Jade se quedara junto a Erik por siempre, nada ni nadie los separaran, el planea hacerl a Jade su esposa, ella esta feliz junto a el, estaban en la guarida de el, ahora Tambien este sera el hogar de Jade

-Jade, tu nunca te iras- Erik le pregunta a Jade con tristeza

-Erik no voy a dejarte Nunca, estaremos los dos muy felices- Jade le responde con cariño a Erik, ella se acerco mas a el y ella le beso en los labios romanticamente, el se sorprendio mucho, y se separo de ella, y el volvio a besarla

Madame Giry junto a Lydia buscan a Jade, quieren salvarla de Erik, y fueron Junto a Derek, bajaron hacia las catacumbas, ellos tienen que encontrarla, solo la para aclarar las cosas, Erik es un asesino y temen por Jade, pero ellos no saben, que ella ama mucho a Erik y ella no lo va a dejar, y Erik ama a Jade y no le hara daño, y estaran felices

-Jade ven para aca- Madame Giry dice muy molesta, y jala del brazo a Jade y la alejo de Erik

-Porque me jalas, no quiero estar con ustedes, me quiero quedar con Erik, yo lo amo- Jade dice sollozando y llorando, ella estaba diciendo la verdad

-Tu te vas con nosotros, y Erik lo siento- Madame Giry le responde a Jade, y le dice a Erik con un tono apenado

-No la alejen de mi, yo la amo- Erik grito, el no soporta la idea de estar lejos de Jade

Jade estaba llorando, Derek intentaba detener que Jade volviera donde estaba Erik , Erik estaba muy molesto con la señora Giry, Lydia estaba muy mal por Erik y por su amiga Jade, y ella beso a su novio, y Jade corrio hasta Erik, el la abrazo, ella enterro la cara en el pecho de Erik, Madame Giry se quedo sin palabras por eso

-Jade debes pensar en tu familia, debes volver con ellos- Madame Giry dice, sin saber nada

-Mi Madre murio, mi padre me odia y me abandono, no tengo a nadie, Mi madre perdio contacto con toda su familia, no tengo a donde ir, por eso viene a este lugar, yo me quedo con Erik, no me ire- Jade dice llorando y dice toda la verdad, y nego irse de este lugar

-Lo siento, yo no sabia, te dejare con Erik, que sean muy felices Juntos, bueno iremos arriba- Madame Giry dice muy apenada, ella no sabia eso, y acepto que Jade se quedara con Erik, ella sonrio y se despidio de ellos, ella abrazo a Jade y se fueron para siempre

Erik le puso las manos en la cintura de Jade, y el le besaba el cuello a ella, Jade sonreia, estaban muy felices los dos, ella encontro a su primer amor y el verdadero, Erik encontro a la chica que lo iba a amar por siempre, Lydia se despidio de su amiga, Jade ahora esta feliz

-Jade, tu quieres ser mi esposa- Erik dice

-Si quiero casarme contigo Erik- Jade dice feliz, Erik le puso el anillo a Jade

Jade sonrie, ahora van a casarse, el va tener lo que siempre quizo, el amor, Jade es la mujer indicada para Erik, Madame Giry aparece muy tranquila, Erik se acerca a ella muy serio, ahora que es lo que va a pasar, espero que no sea nada malo

-Erik puedo ayudarte con tu boda con Jade- Madame Giry dice amablemente, ell quiere lo mejor para los dos, ella sonrie amablemente

-Claro que quiero tu ayuda, yo me quiero casar con Jade, la amo, mas de lo que ame a Christine- Erik dijo de forma mas amable, estaba feliz, esto se ve extraño

-Gracias Madame Giry, ahora estare feliz, yo no estare sola, ahora consegui el amor, mi madre me dijo que el indicado llegaria, y es Erik- Jade le da las gracias a ella de manera amistosa, ella sonrie de dicha y alegria, ella dice con forma amable, ella es asi, ella afirma con amor y dulzura, ella esta hablando cosas de su madre, ella esta contenta

-De nada linda, si, y lamento lo ocurrido, yo lo se, y tambien me tienes a mi, tu eres como la hija que yo nunca tuve, Jade eres unica, no cambies, las madres tiene razon siempre, ya lo veo- Madame Giry dice amable, ella acaricia el cabello de Jade, ella pidio disculpas, ella dijo con tranquilidad

-Si, no importa, lo se señora, si Madame Giry, bueno, si lo soy, jamas cambiare, lo se, ella era la mejor madre, y quiero casarme de una vez- Jade dice todo con amabilidad


	12. La Boda

estamos en el año 2012, Jade Hammond es una chica de unos 22 años, ella viene de Kansas, Estados Unidos, va a Francia, y va a la Ópera Garnier, ella ama cantar, le gustan mucho las operas, y los musicales, ella se topa con el fantasma de la opera, el la oyo cantar y se enamoro de su voz y de ella despues, una historia llena de amor y de misterio

Jade estaba arreglandose para su boda con Erik, ella se puso un vestido de novia que se lo regalo Madame Giry, ella sonreia de alegria, Lydia estaba arreglando de Jade, ella si sabe de moda, Jade estaba sencilla pero hermosa, ya que a Jade no le gusta usar mucho maquillaje, el peinado era muy hermoso, con unas ondas hermosas, Jade estaba lista para su boda

-Estas bellisima amiga, eres muy joven para casarte, pero eso no es importante, se que tu amas mucho a Erik, suerte en todo amiga- Lydia halaga a su amiga, ella esta feliz por Jade, ella abrazo a su amiga

-Gracias Lyd, estoy tan hermosa, lo se, yo lo amo con todo mi corazon y con toda mi alma, y estoy muy segura de casarme con Erik, gracias amiga, y vas a visitarme- Jade dice muy halagada, ella responde de manera ilusionada, ella abraza a su amiga

Jade y Lydia van a la capilla, ella sonrie de emocion, Jade entro a la capilla, ella vio a Derek, y a la Madame Giry, ellos le sonrien, ella esta nerviosa, ahora si es lo momento de la verdad y de ser felices, ellos se aman tanto, que merecen ser felices juntos, ella vio a Erik, el le sonreia dulcemente a Jade, ella le devolvio esa misma sonrisa, ella esta decidida, ella va a casarse con Erik

-Queridos Hermanos, Estamos aqui reunidos para unir a estas dos personas que se aman en sagrado matrimonio, Así, pues, ya que quieren establecer entre ustedes la alianza santa del matrimonio, unan sus manos y expresen su consentimiento delante de Dios y de su Iglesia.- El Sacerdote dice a todos

-Usted Erik, acepta a Jade Elizabeth Hammond Strauss como su legitima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en el riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe

-Yo Erik, te acepto a ti Jade Elizabeth Hammond Strauss como mi legitima esposa, y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

-Usted Jade Elizabeth Hammond Strauss Acepta a Erik como tu legitimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo, en el riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe- Erik decia con amabilidad y alegria

-Yo Jade Elizabeth Hammond Strauss, te acepto a ti Erik, como mi esposo y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida- Jade dice con alegria, ella sonreia

-Que el Señor confirme este consentimiento que han manifestado ante la Iglesia y cumpla en ustedes su bendición, si hay algun impedimento, digalo ahora o calla para siempre, Lo que Dios acaba de unir, no lo separe el hombre, ya son marido y muer, puedes besar a la novia, Amén- El Padre dice con seriedad y amabilidad

Erik sonrie de alegria, el beso a Jade con amor, Madame Giry organizo una pequeña fiesta, Jade tenia el ramo de flores, ella lo lanza, y Lydia lo agarro, estaban algunas personas que conocia Jade, y estaba Rose, ella dejo un lado la frivolidad, dejaron a un lado sus diferencias, a Jade no le importa mas nada, solo Erik, ella sera la mejor esposa

-Eres mi esposa, eso me alegra, ahora soy tuyo y tu eres mia- Erik agarra a Jade de la cintura y acerca a Jade mas cerca de su cuerpo, el habla romanticamente

-Si Erik, a mi igual, soy toda tuya Erik y tu eres mio- Jade dice alegremente, ella apoyo la cabeza en el hombre de Erik, mientras ellos bailaban

Erik beso a Jade con pasion y con amor al mismo tiempo, ahora ella esta casada con Erik, el es el unico hombre que Jade va a amar el resto de su vida, ellos estaban bailando, Jade estaba recostada de Erik, ella sonreia, la boda acabo, y Erik se llevo a Jade a su hogar, ahora tambien es el hogar es de ella, el cargo a Jade en forma nupcial y se llevo a Jade a la cama, y la arrecosto con cuidado, el la besaba

5 años despues

Ya han pasado 5 años, Erik y Jade estan muy enamorados, Jade tiene 27 años y sigue siendo hermosa, Jade y Erik estan felices, tienen dos hijos, dos niños, uno se llama Alex, es parecido a su padre, y Damon, tiene un parecido con su madre, y Jade esta Embarazada otra vez, y esta vez es una niña, viven en ese hogar, los niños son muy buenos hijo, y son muy buenas personas

Jade grito de dolor, y era porque la bebe ya va a nacer, y Madame Giry la fue a ayudar, la llevaron al Hospital, Erik se quedo esperando, Jade pujaba y pujaba, y al fin nacio la niña, Jade suspiro de Alivio, y la niña se llamara Tracy, Derek fue a buscar a Erik, Erik fue al hospital, el vio a su esposa, el sonrio, el beso a su esposa en los labios, y Erik tomo en brazos a su hija, ella lloraba mucho

-Shhh, tranquila, soy tu padre, ya paso mi amor, no llores pequeña- el acurrucaba a su pequeña bebe, esa bebe dejo de llorar, y se quedo dormida, el sonrie

-Estan hermosa la bebe, tiene los ojos de mi madre- Jade dice alegre, ella sonrie

-Es nuestra hermanita, es linda- Los dos hijos de Erik y Jade dicen alegres, ellos se ven a su hermana bebe

Ellos van a su hogar, Jade estaba cargando a su hija en sus brazo, ella le puso Tracy por el nombre de su madre, en honor a su madre, la bebe tiene los ojos azules como la madre de Jade, Jade se parece mas a su padre, todos estan muy contentos con la llegada de la bebe


End file.
